From Gaul Like Julius Ceasar
by Master Caliiro
Summary: Eric never sent the letter the break up with Donna, But Donna and Randy still got together. The letter that the guys sent to Eric kept him from coming home when his funding ran out. Two years later in the middle of the night Eric gets a call from an old friend. What could it be that could inspire Point Place's prodigal son to return to the land of the Red White and Blue?
1. Late Night Conversations

**Disclaimer: That 70's show isn't owned by me, and I'm not making money of this, merely relieving myself of a few rabid plot bunnies. Fair warning I am notoriously bad at finishing things but if my current mindset is anything to go by, I doubt that I'll have any trouble pushing these out once a week or so.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** July 12th, 1984

The room was dark, the late summer heat making it's presence felt. Despite the open windows and the numerous fans running most would find the heat unbearable though the figure sprawled over the bed didn't seem to mind. Clad in loose fitting shorts, his unkempt brown hair and sandy beard visible in the moonlight that had managed to filter through the screens over the windows and the balcony door that kept the mosquito's out of the wiry males room.

When the ringing first started the long thin fingers had lashed out slapping at the alarm clock on the nearby bed-stand, the young man's efforts doing little to the clock that continued to happily read '3:43' in it's illuminated split-flap display. The ringing though continued unabated, a ring tone, though tones were harsh and uneven, a decision that Eric had made when much more awake.

His parents weren't getting any younger and whilst he'd occasionally let local calls go to his answering machine, he never let a call from home do the same thing. After a moment of staring groggily at the clock, Eric rolled from his bed, crashing to the cool floor, taking a second to shudder before pushing himself to his feet and staggering over to the phone, snapping it up into his hand before the answering machine could pick it up. The man would drag the receiver toward his bed, the effort stretching the cord taught, and setting the phone crashing to the floor.

"M-Mom, is Dad alright?" Eric's voice was thick with sleep, the sandy haired man scrubbing tiredly at his face, taking a moment to recognize that the sounds coming through the ear piece as words. The voice was higher then he was used to, the words all mashed together and whoever was talking to him was clearly a young female.

"L-Laurie, is that you? Are mom and dad alright?" His voice cleared as he became more alert, the unending stream of feminine babbling would come crashing to a stop at the words and the voice would take a second to collect itself before speaking quietly, slowly.

"E-Eric, R-Red and Kitty are fine. I-it's not your Sister, it's Jackie. I-I just needed to talk to someone. I sh-shouldn't have called. I d-didn't even think the number would be same." Her tone was sad, filled with some distinct pain and where Eric would have once asked why she of all people, 'the devil' of the basement, was calling him. But in the end he'd reach over, grabbing his glasses from the side table, sliding them over his face and speaking gently in a voice that he found helped his students.

"When I move I just take the number with me Jackie. It costs a bit extra, but I didn't think it was wise trying to get Mom and Dad to memorize several different fourteen digit phone numbers." The young man would speak quietly, shifting into a more comfortable position before speaking. "Jackie. What's wrong? I haven't talked to you in what...three years? You called me the night I left. Said you were leaving, and sent me a few postcards from Chicago."

"Y-Yeah." Jackie's voice was hesitant, thick with tears instead of the sleep that had clogged Eric's speech so far. "I-I got a job working for a st-studio." Eric nodded absently to himself remembering Jackie's aspirations of stardom. He'd rub quietly at his face as Jackie hiccuped and then moved to speak again. "I-I'm sorry that I stopped writing. I got in over my head at the st-studio and when things finally settled, e-everything had happ-"

"Jackie. It's almost four in the morning here." Eric's voice was soft, gentle despite his determination to avoid allowing this rambling conversation to wander over to -that- topic. "What's wrong? Why's 'the devil' calling me in the middle of the night."

"I..." Eric's brow furrowed quietly as he wondered what sort of bad news could leave the bossy little cheerleader that he remembered at such a loss for words.

"I'm pregnant." Eric had sat in silence after that, listening to Jackie babbling about the horrible mistake that she'd made in calling him. Remembering the last time that Jackie had told him that same line and what'd happened. Eric didn't snap out of it until Jackie seemed like she was about to hang up.

"J-Jackie, I... Give me your number, I'll call you later today. Be near a phone at 5."

* * *

In the light of day the heat had become a bit more oppressive but the Wisconsinite didn't seem to really mind the temperature if the lack of sweat visible on his frame was any indication. Where most would be doing everything from kissing a fan to running ice over their bodies, Eric foreman merely sat, staring across his kitchen island at the studio apartment's bedroom. His gaze was locked on the clock, studying it quietly as with a click, the time flicked forward.

 _'11:46pm minus 6 hours equals 4.46 pm back home.'_

Eric's tanned features would turn to regard the phone sitting in front of him. After a few moments of irritably watching the phone, he'd turn his gaze toward the space around. 'His home, it was his space.' The apartment that he'd been living in for the last year and a half. When the funding for his educational program had dried up part of Eric had been tempted to take the offered ticket and go home to his parents. To try and maybe fix things with Donna to see his old friends.

But then he'd remembered the letter that had been penned in Kelso's shaky hand-writing. The letter that explained what Donna had been up to. It was true that Eric himself had been thinking of breaking things off with Donna, but when she'd bypassed him entirely and started dating Randy, it'd hurt Eric. He'd wanted to avoid going back to that embarrassment. Perhaps it was the indecision that the ambassador had seen on his face, but whatever the case, Mister Edmondson had given Eric a different offer instead of calling him a ride to the Airport.

The ambassador had called the dean of admissions of University of Cape Town. After a short conversation Eric had been shuttled to the University by a town car and left in the friendly man's hands. With the recommendation of the Ambassador and a bit of pity Eric had found himself enrolled in University on the government's dime. His course load was heavier and the educational program's credits were only slightly useful. Eric ended up having to take almost all of the two year course. Eric had spent six months struggling to endure the heat, eating quietly in the cafeteria and blearily trudging from dorm room to class room as he tended to his shattered heart.

 _'11:52pm minus 6 hours equals 4:52 pm.'_

As Eric studied the various knickknacks around his space he remembered how he'd gotten the place. When the end of that first year of university had come, early in what would be the summer of 1980 back in Point Place. He'd been assigned a summer placement in a public school that catered to students of a 'lower economic class' The paid placement had given him the money to pay for the small bachelor apartment, to even save a bit on the side, but the students themselves had been what had finally motivated Eric to come out of his broken battered shell.

The students had been there for summer school. Eager to learn, or eager to escape their homes. They'd listened to the lessons that Eric gave with rapt attention. Asked questions. They'd sat and talked with him after lessons. They'd approached him with questions about math, and history, questions about where he'd come from and what he'd seen. As Eric taught, the wounds in his heart had started to mend.

 _'11:48pm minus 6 hours equals 4:48 pm'_

Eric's eyes would drift over the photo's on the wall. The tall slim man with small glasses and sandy brown hair. Brilliant green eyes was present in each visiting with other young people, sitting in a casino with a pile of chips around him. Kneeling in the dirt with a small army of smiling children, trying and failing to cook with a half dozen people.

The friends had come later. The summer had ended but Eric continued to volunteer at the school in his off time. But his classmates noticed his renewed vigor, his drive had continued unabated but he smiled and laughed. He'd lost his garish pale skin and put on some muscle. He talked and he interacted and they in turn began inviting him town. He fell in love with cape town and it's sights. It was a city that Eric had found it so easy to lose himself in; to see who he could become when he wasn't following in Donna's shadow, or trying everything to impress his old friends.

 _'11:59pm plus 60 seconds equals show-time. Can I really do this?'_

Eric slid back into his seat at the table, staring silently at the two different objects arrayed before him. Studying them both for a few moments before pushing them both aside to draw the rotary phone closer. He'd slide his finger into the old device, carefully spinning the dial fourteen times and staring at the hastily jotted note in his hand.

 _'Ring... Ring... Ring... Click'_

"Eric?" Gone was the emotionally choked voice, the tremulous voice. Jackie seemed composed. That faint hint of superiority that had always colored her tone returned. For a single moment Eric considered changing his mind. Pretending he hadn't done it all, but the memory of that shattered broken tone in his voice burned in his mind and he pushed on, rubbing tiredly at his face. Eric would carefully shake his head before clearing his throat and responding to the question with a modicum of humor.

"Did you expect any other international calls today?" His voice was soft, almost teasing. The giggle that drifted down the line was a balm to his frayed nerves. The young man spoke softly. "Are you still living in Chicago? Can you meet me at O'hare on Friday." Eric spoke softly, frowning when the silence dragged on, on the other side of the line.

"Y-You don't have to.." Eric spoke gently, his voice firm with determination.

"I've been gone long enough Jackie. If you can't pick me up, I can call my dad to get a ride." Eric's voice was quiet and after a few more weak protestations Jackie had quietly told Eric that she'd meed him when his flight landed.

As Eric set the receiver back in the cradle he'd frowned down at the two packages in front of him. One contained his degree and another plane ticket from the embassy. The other contained a formal letter with an offer of a job. The young man would quietly crumple the offer up, disposing of it in the waste bin before looking around setting to work cleaning the apartment. He had a great many things to do and less then a week to do them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well. This is a shock. I hadn't really intended to set about writing anymore fan fiction but when my cousin got me hooked on this pairing I lamented on the lack of good writing out there with the exception of Marla's Lost, of course.


	2. Unfinished Lists

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the two people that have reviewed so far. ^^ I'm not sure what sort of posting schedule that I'll manage but I shall try to avoid leaving you wanting for reading material for more then a week at a time. On another note, the author that I mentioned in the last chapter actually reviewed this story, so now I'm feeling some pressure.

* * *

 **Friday, June 16th**

To anyone that'd known Eric Foreman during the years of his misbegotten youth, they'd call the jittery young man sitting in the cramped plane seat rather sedate and calm. Though most of his more recent acquaintances would have questioned if the poor young man had been going through a nervous break down. To most of the plane's occupants though, Eric merely looked anxious to get out of South Africa.

 **Monday, June 12th**

When he'd gotten off the phone with Jackie, Eric had turned his focus to preparing to return home. He'd spent the first few hours organizing his thoughts and planning out a list of everything that had needed to be done so that he could leave South Africa on Friday night. He had to inform his land lord that he'd not be renewing his lease. The elderly African man had given him a break, it was a university town and there'd be no trouble renting the unit out. Eric's deposit and last month's rent were both returned on the condition that Eric left the place pristine when he went.

 **Tuesday, June 13th**

The furniture in the apartment had been there when he arrived so Eric's packing was contained to the few possessions that he'd gotten since arriving. Clothing was washed and folded, tucked away into suitcases to be taken on the plane. Photos, Awards, and Gifts from his friends were all carefully wrapped and stored away in boxes that would be mailed home. The biggest surprise to his friends back home would probably have been Eric's collection of books. The boxes that contained his home library easily outstripped the other boxes that contained the rest of his life. When his packing was complete Eric had finally his attention to the barren remains of the closet.

It took a bit of working to shimmy the heavy steamer chest out of the closet and judging by the amount of effort that it took to move, the chest wasn't empty by any stretch of the imagination. One might have expected Eric to check the contents of the old dusty chest, but he merely rubbed his fingers over the worn inscription on the side of the chest before setting it with the rest of his belongings.

 **Wednesday, June 14th**

Wednesday was raining, the heavy rains coming down in buckets. Eric had brought all of his packed belongings down the stairs in the small apartment building in which he'd lived. He'd set to work wrestling the contents of his rebuilt life into the battered 1975 Mercury Monarch. The car had been one of Eric's only purchases, he'd managed to survive without a car for about eight months but he'd used almost the entirety of his after rent earnings from his first placement to purchase the then 5 year old coupe. The car was sturdy and for a compact it had a bit of weight to it.

Eric idly thought of his father's reaction when he'd found that his son had purchased a Mercury of all things. Red Foreman's thoughts on cars were well known to his only biological son, but despite all of Red's bluster and attitude the car had managed to survive most of the wear and tear that the young man had put it through. Late night parties, and long trips through the countryside. Taking groups of children to field trips and traveling back and forth to school. But the coupe was beginning to show it's age. Even if Eric hadn't decided to return home he'd have had to sell the Monarch within the year anyway.

Eric's first stop was the Post office, spending a small fortune to arrange to have his life shipped back home. Conscious of his meager savings Eric chose to ship the boxes and the chest home economically, arranging to have them shipped by Train and Truck to the UK before having them flown from London to New York and then they'd be shipped by Train and Truck again domestically to arrive at his parent's place in Point Place.

All in all the shipping would take almost three weeks, but Eric figured that it would take at least that long to find a place to stay and he could do without his books until then. Once everything had been checked, inspected, declared, packed and appropriately labeled Eric turned his attention to his savings. He headed to the local bank that he'd been using since he arrived back in 1979 and spoke with his banker about his options.

After a few hours of discussion on Eric's plans the friendly Nigerian man had advised Eric that it would be best to merely remove the entirety of his funds, and to keep it stored in a lock box in his carry on. As long as he was careful to declare his assets on entry into the united sense the amount of money that Eric had on hand would hand the tariffs wouldn't be terrible damaging to his savings. Eric had agreed and left the man to arrange the gathering off the funds whilst Eric himself had set off to purchase a suitable lock box.

The man had come back surprised at the amount of neatly stacked bundles that were waiting for him. After counting the money and verifying that all the money in his account was present in American dollars Eric had slid the bundles carefully into the small safe. He added the money that he had on hand then returned home exhausted and intent on getting some sleep.

 **Thursday, June 15th**

Earlier in the week Eric had consulted the wanted ads in the local papers and he spent most of Thursday calling around and seeing what sort of cash he could get for his beloved Monarch. The young man ended up settling on an offer from a young married couple that had just moved to town and were willing to give him almost 225 dollars for the then 8 year old car. The money from that was slipped into his safe and Eric spent the remainder of his last full day in Africa with his friends.

They'd come to the house and they all did their best to create an 'authentic African' meal, though mostly they just fried meat, on the building's grill, drank beer and helped Eric clean up his place. Hugs and kisses were passed around like they were going out of style and after a few tearful goodbyes Eric had put himself into bed.

 **Friday, June 16th**

Most of Friday was spent waiting for the new owners of his car to come and collect it. Once the paperwork was signed and everything handed over Eric had managed to wrangle a ride to airport of the friendly young man. Loading his two suitcases into the trunk and the new owner of the monarch had even allowed Eric one last drive to really say goodbye to the old beauty. In the end he'd been left with an hour to spare, standing in an airport lounge with his suitcases arrayed around his feet.

He thought about getting a beer but instead he'd wandered through the airport, finding a gift shop and browsing the trashy books on display, looking for something that might amuse him during the 28 hour flight.

In the end he settled on a recently released book by John Irving, and he started to skim the book while waiting for his flight to be called for boarding. As the young man prepared to home, in his old apartment a simply white list sat atop the counter in the deserted apartment. Scrawled on the page in cramped writing was a simple list and within it every item but one was crossed out with a single bold line.

" _The 7 Trials of Eric Foreman. (a.k.a. Shit that needs to be done before the exodus.)_

 _1\. Arrange a ride from O'hare. (Jackie said that she'd meet me at the airport.)_

 _2\. Get rid of the Apartment_

 _2a. Pack up all of your shit. (Packed and Shipped, should arrive before September.)_

 _3\. Get Savings (DO NOT LOSE YOUR LOCKBOX)_

 _4\. Make sure stuff makes it to Mom and Dad's (See 2a.)_

 _5\. Say goodbye to the Gang (Don't forget to get your photo's developed.)_

 _6\. Sell the Monarch._

 _7. **Call Mom and Dad.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, So. This should be the last of the chapters that lack interaction for a while. Though I'm hoping that I can do Jackie justice in the next chapter. As always, I appreciate any constructive criticism and I hope that you all enjoy the story so far.


	3. Rain-soaked Reunions

**Author's Note:** YAY. More Reviews. I can't promise to keep updating like this, but I was rather inspired last night and managed to spit out a chapter twice the size as the previous few. I guess that I was looking forward to seeing Jackie and Eric interact. =]

* * *

 **Friday, June 16th**

There was a time when Eric would have quavered under the numerous eyes directed on him. Standing like a beacon amidst his suitcases, the half finished John Irving book laying on the floor flipped open to a random page, with Jackie Burkhart, Former Cheerleader, Mistress of Mean, and the only woman besides his sister that he'd ever referred to as 'The Devil', wrapped around his lanky form.

The dark hair and the familiar scent of the vanilla and lilac shampoo assaulted Eric's senses, flooding his nose and causing his mind to drift back to years spent hiding in his basement with the clowns that he'd called friends and for a single brief moment the old Eric was there. His form tensed, and his hands shifted to grasp at Jackie's shoulders as if he might turn her and send her wailing toward a nearby person so that she might latch onto them. But then the illusion shattered. He felt her shoulders shaking, and the death grip that she had around him and then he noticed the differences.

Gone was the childish hair cut that Jackie had been so fond of, and her clothing, had drifted from 'cute' to something a bit more tasteful. And worst of all was the lack of noise. Eric could have taken the loud obnoxious sobbing that Jackie had been so famous for, but instead she was silent. Form trembling as she clung to Eric like he was her only life line. As Eric gently slid his arms around Jackie's form, tightening his grip on her as the shaking in her body intensified. He let his mind drift back to his exit from the plane, carefully remembering Jackie's entrance.

* * *

 _Eric had been finishing a chapter in his new book whilst, the custom's officer had checked his cash and inspected his bags before stamping his passport and welcoming him back to the united states. Slipping his finger into the book to hold his place he'd quietly joined the other business men and women that had had to declare their acquisitions on crossing the border and following in their wake the young shaggy haired man had slipped back into the crowd exiting the plane and moving through the airport._

 _Passing smoothly through the departures Terminal, Eric headed toward the old fashioned rotunda. As he walked his attention drifted toward the windows. The sun had long ago fallen, though Eric still felt rather invigorated. He'd slept as best he could on the long flight, but despite it all he was probably still a bit jet lagged, rather more acquainted with the time in Cape Town, then the time in Chicago. As he moved through the gates and into the Rotunda proper he noticed a tiny figure nervously holding a dripping umbrella and a purse to her sides, staring with wide mismatched eyes at everyone that exited the concourse that she'd been told that he would be landing at._

 _As he came a bit more fully into view he kept his gaze focused on her features, waiting to see the moment that she recognized him. Her eyes passed his once before moving on and he waited, slipping his long fingered hands into his pockets and waiting for those eyes to drift back his way. When the eyes widened he felt his lips curling up into a smile despite the reason that Jackie Burkhart of all people was here meeting him. He saw the relief flooding her features though his lips curled into a frown at the speed that the woman's expression melted into something much sadder and then she was off._

 _The umbrella crashed to the floor as the elegant flat heeled shoe on he right foot lifted, and came down tentatively. When Eric remained in place the next foot moved a touch faster. She started with a cautious step and before Eric could really react she was running at him. Her purse slid from her other hand as she passed his baggage and crashed into him like a tiny floral scented bullet. Eric had expected to be knocked off balance, but he'd picked up a touch of muscle over the last few years and he'd barely swayed as the smallest member of the basement gang become seemingly permanently affixed to his torso._

Eric let the girl cry silently for a few moments before her finally gripping her shoulders and drawing her back. One hand dipped into a pocket, drawing out a soft handkerchief that he'd carefully use to wipe the tears from Jackie's dark features, smiling gently as he studied those green and blue eyes. "C'mon Jackie. Let's get out of here. I think that you've got a story to tell me."

* * *

The trip to the car was done in silence. Eric had move to collect his baggage once more, tucking Jackie's purse into the pile of his belongings and then studying her umbrella. The midget had remained rather firmly affixed to his left hand and seeing as he required his right to push the cart he'd simply tucked the umbrella under his arm. He moved to push the cart out into the cool windy air, staring quietly at the brunette at his side. The young teacher would study the brunette as she kept her eyes on the concrete before her, one hand rather firmly affixed to his own, the other quietly clenching the lapel of her jacket in a white-knuckled fist. When the rain hit him and she didn't protest or move beyond curling a bit more heavily into his side with a gentle whimper.

"Your hair is getting wet and you're not reading me the riot act for making you come and get me at 11 o'clock at night in the pouring rain. I thought you'd be rather furious with me, Miss Burkhart." Eric's teasing grin faded as she didn't rise to the baiting simply curling into his side and leading him a bit more firmly toward a car. She only released his arm once the trunk had been popped and as Eric moved she vanished around the side of the car.

The car was painted some dark color, blue, green or even black and judging by the lines it was some sort of muscle car though the pouring rain deterred Eric from investigating more fully. He'd moved to load all of his luggage into the trunk, slamming it closed and moving toward the passenger door, only then realizing that Jackie had also moved to this side of the car. Seeing her curled into a tiny ball in the passenger seat of the car Eric had moved around to the drivers side, slipping into bucket seat of the car. He glanced at Jackie, noting the key in the ignition and the tiny ball of sadness that his one time nemesis had become.

Someone smoother then the old him, like Hyde or Kelso would have sat there perhaps, talking to Jackie, turning her pain into an opportunity for something else, but the quiet professor would merely study the former cheerleader for a few moments, reaching out and gently gripping her shoulder, taking the keys from the girl and moving to start the car, to get the heat going as he inspected the car itself, familiarizing himself with the mechanics of the car. It'd been years since he'd driven a stick, after all.

* * *

It hadn't taken Eric long to get familiar with the car, the battered leather of the steering wheel feeling familiar in his hands. As he drove he'd moved to speak softly to Jackie and he'd figured out that while she'd answer direct questions, like where she lived and how to navigate the streets of Chicago, she seemed much less inclined to discuss her situation. Eric's attention remained on the passing streetlights as the rain become if nothing else even worse. As he drove Eric wheedled gently at Jackie and oddly it was the subject of the car itself that drew the girl from her shell just a little bit.

"This car handles like a dream Jackie. I had a little 1975 Mercury Monarch back in Cape Town but it was nothing like this. It looked like a mustang from the back?" Eric's voice was gentle as he shifted the car into a lower gear, slowing just a touch to avoid any sort of dangerous shifting. Jackie's hand had brushed his own, a few times, the girl reaching out to touch him now and then almost as if to verify that her old nemesis was really there and not a dream. Eric had turned back to racking his brain when the Burkhart heiress had finally spoken.

"It's a Torino." Eric blinked glancing at her quietly for a moment before turning his focus back to road. "The car. It's a 1970 Torino GT Fastback. I bought it when I turned 19. I got my trust fund from Daddy. It was some of the only money that wasn't confiscated when he went to prison. I needed a car to get to work and school and I had been living on a budget far too long." Eric's focus turned to a nearby road sign and he gently turned the car down a road moving through the hills.

"Work? What'd you do now? Last I heard you'd left Point Place and Hyde behind to go and work as an actress?" Eric had latched onto the mention of work, steering the topic into what he'd though to be safer waters. Though, he'd paused when the young girl had flinched at the mention of Hyde's name. The expression on Eric's face had deepened into a frown when she took a gentle shuddering breath, though she'd begun to talk before he'd could question the brunette's actions.

"I'm a Publicist now. I work for B&J Works in Chicago. I tried the acting thing. I had a late night show that I did that lasted a few months. When that fell through I got a job working as a show girl in the infomercials that you'd see late at night. I did that for a few years while taking school during the day. It was hard, but I got my certificate in Business administration two years ago, and I'll have my Master's in Public Relations in a little under two years." Jackie's voice wasn't merely quiet, it was truly small. Eric noticed her glancing down at her chest and almost heard the unspoken 'Maybe' in her motions and finally he reached out, gently taking his hand in his for once and offering her a reassuring smile.

* * *

The conversation had been stilted after that, most Eric discussing his flight and Jackie occasionally making a quiet observation as she stared out the windows at the swiping wipers and the falling rain. As she directed him through the suburbs Eric would wonder just wear in this upscale neighborhood Jackie Lived. She'd mentioned a Trust fund and he wondered if Jackie had blown the nest egg on some extravagant Ranch style house that he'd often remembered her talking to first Kelso and then Hyde about.

He'd been almost surprised when Jackie finally had him pull into the parking lot of a modest building that seemed to have been divided into six smallish apartments. He'd turn the car off before turning toward Jackie. The woman seemed to take a nervous breath, glancing around the entrance and the lot before smoothly slipping from the car. Eric had had to rush out of the car, grabbing his overnight back from behind his seat and following rapidly in Jackie's wake. He found her rifling through her purse and looking increasingly panicked.

After a few moments of watching this bemused Eric had finally held up the car keys he still held in his hand jingling them and drawing Jackie's attention. The unamused glare that she'd shot his way was almost a relief and Jackie had unlocked the door to her apartment before ushering Eric into the place quietly, locking the door behind them. Jackie had vanished into the apartment, slipping expertly through the darkened space and out of eric's view.

Eric looked around the apartment it was... quaint. He moved through the space, turning on a lamp to see, and he chuckled. The place wasn't what he'd expected. No stuffed animals, no hyper-femininity. If anything the space reminded him of home. A warm open layout with carefully positioned furniture and art that he though wouldn't have looked out of place back at the foreman house. He moved through the apartment, inspecting the tiny well kept kitchen, running his fingers over the pans and smiling at the well used nature of them. Clearly Jackie had learned to cook in the last few years. He blinked, frowning when he came across a cork board affixed to the wall in the kitchen. He turned the light on and saw the pictures that had been pinned to the board in a haphazard manner.

In the top left corner were pictures of the basement gang, Him with his twitch hands and striped shirt, Donna looming over him, Hyde sitting on a lawn chair and looking 'Zen', Jackie in his lap, and Fez and Kelso wrestling on the ground. He remembered the shot, and he could almost hear Kelso screaming about his eye as he took in the lovely image for a few quiet moments. Soon though, his gaze drifted on.

Donna and some man, probably Randy smiling and laughing at something that a blonde woman in Hyde's lap has said. The look of fury on Jackies face and the small frown on Kelso's the conflicted look on Fez's face. He wondered who'd taken the shot, his mother no doubt with her love of camera's trying to capture another image like the one at the top.

That was the only other picture in his basement. He watched Jackie grow in the others, scenes of her life spread over the board. One had her on a tv-set with Fez's hands and scissors in her hair. Another showed her sitting on a carpetted floor with a young girl in her lap. _'Betsy Keslo'_ Eric thought to himself, next to her was Fez holding candy, all three were laughing at Kelso on the ground holding his eye, a child's toy clutched in his hands. The next had Jackie and a brunette sitting at a table with Fez, standing over them in well fitted leather pants. _'Brooke'_

Eric glanced at another picture of a tiny little salon with a grinning painting of Fez on the wall as Fez stood happily between a chair that held Eric's own mother on his left, and Jackie on his right. Looking for more of his folks he saw Kitty and Red around a dinner table with Fez and Jackie, another image showed Jackie and Red Foreman sitting on a dock fishing rods between their legs, or Red holding a light while leaning under the hood of Jackie's Torino, if the fitted jeans and good legs were any sign, the figured under the car was almost certainly jackie.

Eric blinked, looking at the newest picture showing Kitty blushing under a banner that read; 'Happy 49th Birthday. She was smiling and talking to a softly smiling Jackie. Red sat beside Jackie, scowling at Fez who seemed to be talking about desert or a girl if the look on his face was anything to go by. Sitting at Kitty's left was Hyde, his features 'Zen' despite how much older he looked in the picture. Eric would reach up, gently taking the pin from the picture and moving to stare at it, smiling at the happiness of his mother's features.

"She was talking about you. How you promised that you'd be there for her 50th birthday." Jackie's voice startled Eric and he glanced at her, taking in her change of attire. Gone was the long sweater and tights, the heavy boots. She stood before Eric in a fitted tank top and loose sweat pants. Eric smiled gently at her, watching her form loose it's tension as she brushed her hair back. _'Did she think he'd be upset?'_ He wondered idly as she moved to enter the living room, heading for the couch and it's heavy comforter. "Did you call her to tell her that you'd arrived safely? You can use the phone here."

"No." Eric spoke gently, wondering why he'd yet to call his mother. She would have been ecstatic about his return. He glanced at the indicated phone noting the blinking red light that indicated that not only did Jackie have unheard voice messages, the tape itself was full. Eric's features curled into a frown as he moved over to drop onto the couch next to Jackie, leaving a little space between them as he stared her, moving to lean forward on his knees before speaking.

"I'll call her later. I'm in no hurry to go back to point place. Maybe I'll talk to her once I've got a place to stay." Eric's voice was soft and as he studied Jackie, she'd avoid his gaze, staring quietly at the carpet and shifting quietly. Eventually Eric shifted, letting out an uncomfortable sigh and moving to shift as if to stand. "I could call a cab Jackie if you're uncomfortable. I can get a hotel room until I can look at pla-"

"Please don't go." Eric's words had stilled when Jackie's tiny voice spoke. As his deep emerald gaze drifted toward Jackie he was caught in the mismatched colors of her watery eyes. He'd shift back onto the couch, settling against the back and blinking Jackie shuffled over under the blanket and buried herself into his side. One of his long arms would carefully slip around Jackie's form, holding her quietly as she finally seemed to relax against Eric's form.

"I won't leave, Jackie, I promise." He stared at Jackie's form as she finally seemed to lose the last of the tension in her form. Eric studied the girl, taking in the fear in her features, idly reminded of a scene so long before where she'd sat beside him on a couch and told him that she'd needed a friend. Eric's lips had curled into a smile and he'd leaned over, offering a playful smile. "I'm still surprised that you never ratted me out about that dance you caught me doing... last time."

There was a few moments of confused silence before Jackie's lips finally cracked into a playful smile and she leaned on Eric, biting gently at her bottom lip to stifle the giggles. Eric held her quietly for a few moments before he finally leaned over and spoke softly.

"Jackie...Who's the father?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN.** Cliffhanger. Sorry bout that. =]


	4. First to find out, was the last he met

**Author's Note:** Good News Everybody! I've decided that I'm going to aim for Monday/Wednesday/Friday updates. If I miss, I'm sorry, but I should be able to spin out 2-3k words an update. As always thanks to everyone that's reviewing and I'd love some thoughts on the interactions in the chapter.

* * *

" _Jackie... Who's the father?"_

The words hung in the air for a few moments, Jackie's momentary improvement in mood had dissolved and she'd shifted glancing nervously at Eric for a few moments. She'd loom in place like that, as if studying Eric's features for on moment, then two; before finally reaching a hand up to brush the scruffy hair from his dark eyes, staring into his eyes for a few moments before moving to speak nervously.

"C-Can we just. Skip that. Th-They're not in the picture anymore." Jackie would shiver a touch. "I'm not with them, and it was just a stupid mistake." The brunette's voice would drop to nearly silent, shifting over to lean on Eric's wiry shoulder. Eric would sigh softly but he'd let the matter drop, reaching over to quietly flip the tv on, blinking at the local theatre show playing on the color screen. He'd glance down at Jackie, blinking as she shifted to watch, snuggling a bit more firmly into Eric's side and staring at the TV and pointing.

"We did the promotional stuff for this show here, It was my first major solo job. I got to sit with the staff, watching as they did all the rehearsals. We took pictures, did bill boards. I enjoy that kind of work. Getting to help other people put their best foot forward. Remember when you were getting that tux, and I helped show off your shoulders? It's like that. Figuring out how to show off your best features while distracting people from the things that other people might have over you."

"It's what I did with your dad's shop." She'd lean on Eric quietly, yawning a touch. Eric's features would perk up as he studied her, the comment reminding him of the pictures. "You've spent more time with my dad lately then I ever did. I didn't think that he was fond of us kids." Eric's tone was playful, teasing as he nudged Jackie. He was surprised when the brunette lightly punched him.

"Don't be rough on Red. He might not be the most patient but he does care about you. And the rest of us too. I thought that I'd never see him again after I stopped visiting when Hyde came back with tha- With Sam. But. Your mother kept calling me in Chicago. And your dad was there when I got the trust fund. He helped me deal with the lawyers, and my mother. Your mom helped me get into school, and your Father was there whenever my car had an issue.

"I let Michael drive it once and your dad helped me rebuild the engine after he crashed into a tree." Jackie rubbed at her cheek, frowning. "He gave me hell for letting the 'kettlehead' behind the wheel of the Torino, but he spent two weeks with me, putting it back together." She'd glance up at Eric frowning. "He'd never say it, but he missed you just as much as your mom. And he's proud of you, even if he'd call you an dumbass."

Eric chuckled as Jackie settled back against his side, tightening his arm around her and turning his attention back to the play.

* * *

It was after three in the morning when Eric finally turned off the Television glancing down at the tiny form of Jackie Burkhart as she slept against his side. The circles under her eyes and pale color of her cheeks hinted just at how much stress the woman had been under. He'd sigh, gently lifting her into his arms, moving to carry her down the hall toward the only open door. He'd gently duck into the bedroom, chuckling as Jackie's tiny hands fisted at his shirt.

As he lay Jackie in her bed, he'd glance around the room taking in the muted almost professional layout of the room. There was a desk tucked into the corner the room, and the bed looked comfortable. Eric set about tucking the younger woman into the bed before slipping out of the room and closing the door carefully. Finally he'd move over to the phone. He'd stare at the phone for a few minutes before glancing toward Jackie's bedroom and moving to rewind the tape, waiting for click before hitting play.

 _'Jackie! It's Kelso. WELL. It's **The** Kelso's. Me and Betsy at the moment, and Brooke is nearby. And we're all wondering what was so important that you had to miss our barbecue. We even went to the trouble of getting all that pineapple that you're so fond of~ OH! You missed Fez's date. She was an uggo. Had a unibrow. And she had Fez eating out of the palm of her hand, literally! Ha. Burn._

 _But I guess you weren't feeling well, or whatever. Call us, or we'll come find y-'_ The message paused, the tape spinning and Eric faintly heard what he assumed to be Brooke's voice in the background. _'Michael, what're you doing? I thought I told you that I'd call Jackie. She said that she wasn't feeling well. Give me the phone.'_ The sound of rustling would be heard, and the delighted laughter of a child, almost certainly Betsy joined it as Eric listened to what he assumed was playful wrestling.

 _'HEY! She's my friend too, I wanted call her. H-Hey. That's not fair, Put those d-do- AUGH, MY EYE.'_ The familiar reaction would cause Eric's lips to curl up in amusement reminded of the olden days when some harebrained scheme of Michaels almost invariably ended up with him clutching his eye in pain. There'd be a soft clatter and a momentary rustling and Eric would finally be treated to the full on effect Brooke's voice.

' _Jackie, It's Brooke. Call us. We're worried about you. The next Barbecue is on...'_ Eric would take a pen in hand moving to jot down the relevant information, humming as he waited for the next message to play. There'd be a light beep signalling the end of one message and the start of the next.

 _'Goddess! Jackie. You cannot be getting sick. You would be covered in icky germs and you would infect the Fez with them when we dance! And you missed the barbecue I was going to show you my beloved Stacy, She is truly a powerful figure of womanhood. I am sure you two would be the best of friends. Call me! And don't forget that you have a hair appointment at the Fezzeria on the 20th at...'_

Eric smirked, imagining Fez shifting and posing with his free hand as he listened to the next message, jotting that down as well, when the phone beeped he'd chuckle, listening and continuing to transcribe Jackie's messages.

" _Jackie it's Ronnie. Your boss came down to my office and asked about your personal emergency, I covered for you, but I'm not sure how much time I can buy you. Call me, We can talk over what's going on."_ Eric blinked at the unfamiliar voice, having finally heard from someone that he didn't know. He'd start, as in his distraction he missed the beep of the next message, not looking up until he heard a familiar voice.

 _'Honey.'_ Eric jerked up, looking around to see if his mother had found him, though the voice continuing stopped him in his tracks. The shaggy haired teacher would sheepishly listen to the rest of the message. _'Me and Red were just wondering what you were up to. We haven't seen you around point place since my birthday. I hope you weren't too upset that I invited Steven back to visit. With Eric gone, and Brooke and Michael out of town visiting their family, I just wanted to have as many of my boys around as I could. Fez and Steven are like my own sons, just as you're like my own daughter. I hope you weren't too upset, you seemed to get along fine with him, though Red himself is a perfect example of stoic rage, and you are so much like him honey."_ There'd be a classic Kitty foreman laugh here that would make Eric's hear ache a moment before his mother continued.

 _"I talked to Brooke and Michael when they last dropped Betsy off on one of their date nights, and they mentioned that you'd come down with something and missed their last barbecue. If you're still feeling under the weather you should give me a call so that I can come and check up on you.'_ There'd be a muffled chatter in the background and he could almost swear he heard his dad's voice saying something about dumbasses being able to take care of themselves. Another of his mother's trademark laugh was all that he heard in response before the line went dead. Eric would jot down a few more notes about that call before studying the machine. When no more messages were apparent he'd wind it back to the point that he'd leave Brooke's message safe from overwriting and then he'd rip the note from the pad.

Eric would head into the kitchen moving to affix the note to the corkboard, moving a few pictures around and then jotting a simple note beyond that and affixing it to the board next to the messages. When he was satisfied that the messages would be read he turned, slipping into the bathroom and relieving himself before changing for bed and sprawling out over the couch, long legs dangling off one side as he shifted the pillow around enough to get comfortable.

As his green eyes slid closed finally, Eric would let his lips curl into a smile, taking a few long slow breaths of the floral scents that he'd come to associate with Jackie.

* * *

It'd been the first night in weeks that Jackie had been able to sleep the whole night through. When the brunette finally awoke it'd be to deceptively quiet house. She'd lay there silent in bed, sinking into the warm little patch in her bed under the heavy comforters. Her attention would be drawn to the two most profound sounds. One would be the patter of rain on her windows showing that the storm from the night before had yet to abate. The blinds were drawn but Jackie expected that should she peak out the sky would be just as dark and dreary as the night before.

The other sound was new. The slow even sound of someome snoring in their sleep. Jackie peered toward her open door listening to the sound. She'd heard people snoring. Steven's chronic smoking, had given him a rather serious case of it, but Steven's snores had been like him. Loud, obnoxious and they cut through you like steel. Eric's snores were more gentle, rather unassuming. She knew that she could shut the door to rid herself of the noise, but instead she slipped from the safety of her sheets. She'd pad through the door and down the hall, blinking at the sight of her living room.

Eric had started the night out sprawled on the couch and under the comforter that Jackie had hidden in earlier in the night, though now the comforter was half over the nearby table and half bunched up on the floor under the table. Eric had gone to bed in his boxers and tee and the garments had rode up a bit, surprising Jackie. The surprise was partially due to the lovely tan and hints of definition along his once scrawny form. The other would be the scars. Mostly over his feet and lower arms. She wondered what had managed to inflict such damage on her friend.

As she studied Eric she'd let out a bemused sigh at his light snoring and odd pose before turning and heading into the kitchen intent on finding something to drink. An odd color on her photo-board would draw her focus, and she'd approach the board, dragging her finger over the cramped hurried writing. She read the notes taking in the dates and realizing that he'd finally listened to her full answering machine. She studied the second note that'd been pinned to an image of Brooke and Jackie drinking at a bar. Underneath photo was a note with two words hastily scribbled on it's surface.

" **Call Her."**

* * *

The sound of food cooking covered the hesitant beeps of the touch tone phone. After a few quiet moments there'd be a baited silence as Jackie listened to the phone ringing once, twice, and then tree times. She swallowed nervously as the voice came over the line to her ears.

" _Kelso house, Brooke Speaking."_ Jackie let out a sigh of relief before leaning against the counter, stirring at the bacon sizzling in the pan she'd move to speak gently against the reciever.

"Brooke, it's Jackie. Uh. Sorry I've been quiet the last week, I just had stuff to deal with." She'd bite quietly at her bottom lip as she listened to Brooke straightening up on the end of the line setting aside whatever she'd been working on to pay more attention to the call.

" _Jackie! I've been worried sick, no one's been able to get ahold of you, even Ronnie called us asking what was going on when she found out that you'd taken an emergency leave from work. Luckily you were between projects or you'd have been put out on your ass."_ Brookes tone had taken on an almost maternal tone and Jackie chuckled softly as she thought of a way to distract Brooke from the oncoming Rant.

"Brooke. Brooke. Calm down a second, I haven't even told you the best part. Eric Forman is currently sleeping on my couch." Jackie felt the silence drag on as she listened to the shocked silence on the other end of the line.

" _Like, Pride and Joy of Kitty, Eric Forman? What is he doing on your couch? I though he was in africa! Michael still sends him a letter once a month, with pictures of Betsy. Michael's gonna be so happy that he's back!"_ Jackie listened as her ploy worked easily distracting her friend though as she winded off about Michael Jackie spoke up.

"Y-You cant tell him yet! It's uh. A Surprise. I just. I'll bring him over to the barbecue. I just. Needed to let you know that I'm alright." She'd speak rapidly, blinking as Brooke let out a knowing noise.

" _Oh, you smuggled him into the country, and you're keeping him at your place. Don't want Michael telling his folks before he's had time to... -settle-. I'll keep it quiet for now, but you need to give me some details. I didn't even know you two had been communicating. I'd have told you to thank him about the gifts. He was always sending books and presents for Betsy, He's her favorite uncle, and she only knows his name..."_

* * *

It was the smell of bacon that drew Eric from his slumber. As he drifted awake he lay in bed with a lazy smile on his face, taking his time to smell the frying eggs and bacon, the faintest hints of toast joining the aroma in the air after a few moments, though the smile on his face grew as he listened to Jackie talking on the phone. The banter seemed light and playful and he remained in place, just listening for the moment. Jackie needed this, she couldn't sink into depression and hide herself away from the world.

That was how Eric remained until he heard the tell-tale click of the phone being set down. The lanky teach slid to his feet, grinning as he listened to the radio clicking on, music washing over the both of them. He'd take care to be silent whilst sliding his pants on and moving to head toward the kitchen, drawing a long sleeved button-down shirt over his shoulders, allowing the garment to hang open as he settled in, leaning against the door frame quietly and watching as Jackie bustled around her kitchen. He was momentarily reminded of his mother, though the comparison was off. Kitty bustled like her feet were on fire, scattered and frantic and caring of every last detail.

Jackie though swayed around her kitchn like a dancer or a cheerleader. She'd move from spot to spot working carefully and with precision wasting as little effort as humanly possible. As he watched, Jackie approached the island, flicking on the radio and resuming her efforts swaying her hips to the tune of a familiar song. Eric's presence had apparently been missed so he allowed himself to enjoy the show, watching her flip pancakes and butter toast, eventually though the song came to an end and the efforts would slow.

When the music reached a lull Eric would clap, drawing Jackie's attention to him with a startled glance to developed into a glare. "How long have you been there, nerd boy?"

"Long enough, Midget."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The song in this chapter that Jackie was dancing to is called 'Come on Eileen' by Dexy's Midnight Riders. =] Feel free to listen in, but I generally keep lyrics out of the actual story, I find it difficult enough to maintain a smooth flow without introducing unneeded breaks.


	5. Three Friends, and Two Showers

**Author's Note:** I ALREADY BROKE MY UPDATE SCHEDULE. BUT IT WAS SO CLOSE TO 10k I HAD TO. Just enjoy the freebie.

* * *

 _"How long have you been there, nerd boy?"_

 _"Long enough, Midget."_

Eric smirked as he let his deep green eyes watch the conflicting emotions dance over the features of his former nemesis. She seemed irritated at first, with a faint tinge of embarrassment. Though when her eyes drifted over his form she'd get this unreadable expression that spread slowly over her dark features. It'd take a few moments before she suddenly spun on her feet carefully tending the bacon to keep it from burning. Eric would drift over detecting the tell tale scent of pancakes overcooking from the morning's after his mother and father had been out partying with Donna's parents.

Some would have been shocked at his lack of reaction to thinking of his old love, no stuttering stop or crazy fantasies of him and Donna living next to his parents like some bizarre sitcom. Instead he smoothly shifted over, grabbing a pot holder and carefully lifting the pan that held the pancakes, the flat confections were easily tossed and Eric went to work buttering the objects. Once Jackie had saved the bacon she shuffled off toward the toaster to ensure that the toast was buttered before it cooled and Eric turned his focus to the food in front of him clearly taking over control of the stove.

A few moments inspecting cabinets and he found the plates, blinking at the odd Jackie way that everything had been organized. Important things to were closer to the floor, lesser used dishes higher up. The colors were very Jackie. Eric had expected pinks and purples, but instead there was simply muted blues and earthy browns, the entire aesthetic remind him of a beach in the fall, the cool water dark from the overcast sky, and the sand covered with dead leaves. After a moment of entertaining the image, Eric had drawn out the needed plates, carrying them over to the stove.

Jackie approached and he leaned in, placing a plate under the toast that she nearly dropped, and then he turned, smoothly finishing the eggs while he removed the flapjacks from the heat, laying the bacon and ham over another plate. The eggs were spooned into a large bowl as Jackie slipped up near him setting a pitcher of Orange Juice on the counter and adding a few glasses to a tray. She'd begin moving the entire contents out to the small island in the middle of the kitchen, and once it was all done Eric would move to bring the rest of the food joining her as he sat.

"What's got you smiling like that Eric?" It was a few moments later that Jackie's voice had broken into his ruminations. The food had been split between them and the drinks poured. The music was set to play and they'd begun to nibble at the food. The question though would draw his attention to Jackie sitting across from him. His old... friend looked better at least, the bags under her eyes were gone, though her hair was more rat nest then hair. Her outfit was baggy but it seemed comfortable. A loose sweatshirt that covered every inch of her upper body including her hands, the only things emerging from the sleeves being a fork and knife. The large sweater would hang past her hips hiding the fitted shorts she'd worn to bed. Eric's eye was drawn to Jackie's bust entirely to read the faded letters on the sweater though they made no sense to him. _'P.P.P.A.'_

"Uh. Smiling? Am I smiling?" He'd grin over at her miming a comment that he'd have said during his misbegotten youth. "Honestly? It's the food. I had thought that when I left the group would just. Wait in the basement for me at first. And when everything moved on I figured that you would have all moved on, left me behind and grown on your own. I didn't really consider that you'd get so close to my family, this is a Kitty Foreman special." Eric would gesture around at the table. Everything from the mountain of eggs to the crisp bacon hinted at his mother's eager friendliness though it was all tinted by the mind of Jackie Burkhart. The toast was brown instead of white, the eggs were fluffier, water instead of cream probably. The butter was margarine. Small things a bit of a price saver, or something healthier. Distinctly Jackie but oddly Eric didn't feel that off-put by the changes. "...A Kitty Foreman special, a la Jackie Burkhart."

"Uh. Thanks." Jackie would flush under the praise glancing at anything but Eric sitting there tousled, half undressed and sleepy as he complimented her cooking. "Your mom took me under her wing. When the job at the studio fell through I had to leave my apartment and she helped me find this place. It was a steal. Your dad came in fixed it up, and we got a bunch of equipment and then she helped me redecorate."

"I figured." Eric's attention drifted around. The careful placement of the furniture to promote the movement of a family through the space, nothing to separate the different domains of the apartment. The art on the walls subtle and vague but still interesting in it's own way. Once again the colors drew his eye. Blue and Brown. The space wasn't as well lit as his old home, but the dim nature made the small apartment feel larger. "Blue and Brown. Fall colors, right? The outfits flatter your eyes, the slimming lines and the dark colors." Eric smirked as he contemplated the difference between his mother's own summer themed house, and Jackie's fall inspired flat.

"Wh-Where did you hear that?" Eric blinked, his attention turning back to the Jackie's pink cheeks and widened eyes. He'd grin a touch.

"At the vows that Donna's parents did? When Kelso brought you that gift. Me and Donna were rather close by when that conversation happened. It was a good line. 'I remember everything you tell me, even when you think I don't." Eric shrugged as he moved to do up his shirt finally, seemingly unaware of the conflicted look on Jackie's features. "Though it was rather difficult to avoid laughing at that candy dish." Eric flashed a boyish grin toward Jackie, ducking as she hucked the crust of her toast at him, cheeks suddenly a rather fascinating shade of umber.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to finish the food after that and they'd both worked together to clean up, standing beside each other and casually cleaning and drying dishes with a sort of casual comfort that would have no doubt surprised their own teenage selves. Eric had told Jackie that he was going to get a shower, and that she needed to put together a shopping list so that the both of them could go and get some food into the house, the massive breakfast having decimated what little remained of Jackie's own food stores. Eric also needed to visit the Grocery store in order to get his hands on a some newspapers and renters magazines. He had to find a place and soon, or else he'd be back to sleeping in his old bedroom in point place.

As Jackie set to work figuring out what she needed Eric disappeared into the bathroom letting the hot water run over him to cleanse away the grime of both a thunderstorm and a 36 hour flight. Alone for once Eric's playful smile finally left his collected features and he allowed the worried frown to grace his features. Jackie was rather alone, and truthfully she needed to be out of the house. As he soaped up his form and washed his hair he did his best to figure out a way to get Jackie to agree to see at least some of her friends. She couldn't spend the rest of her life in this apartment and it was only going to get harder to conceal her pregnancy as time went on. He needed some help. As he rinsed the shampoo from his shaggy locks Eric decided that he'd give Jackie two weeks to contact his mother, or he'd be doing it himself.

Resolute in his decision, Eric gave himself another few minutes under the water before turning the water off and slipping from the shower, standing carefully on a soft towel and using another to towel his form off. There'd be a few minutes of vigorous rubbing and dabbing before Eric reached out, gathering the clothing that he'd set out and dressing himself, though he'd blink, finding that in his haste to wash off the grime of the trip he'd only gathered a vest and not a shirt. Shrugging he slid from the bathroom clad in a fitted pair of dark grey slacks, holding a matching vest in one hand and his socks in the other.

The sound of hushed voices down the hall should have been his first hint that something was amiss, and the new dark coat by the door should also have hinted at something, but Eric was in such a rush that he simply stepped into the sitting room.

"Jackie. Avert your eyes, I forgot a shirt, just let met get to my-" Eric paused at the sudden silence, he'd glance over expecting to see Jackie watching some News Program or the Weather station but instead he found Jackie sitting on one chair, eyes wide, and lips shaped into a small 'O.' Sitting next to her was a slightly taller brunette with short well coiffed hair. Eric would blink, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

"Oh. Hey Brooke. Long time no see. How's Betsy?"

* * *

" _Where is he Burkhart?"_ The words had spilled from the other woman's mouth the moment that she'd burst into the tiny apartment with her spare key. Jackie had just finished writing out her shopping list and she'd been about head toward her bedroom to get her own showering supplies ready when she was assaulted by gossipy brunette.

"What. In the shower. Did you think that I was like hiding him in the fridge or something?" Jackie rolled her muli-chromatic eyes, at Brooke before shushing her attempt to continue shouting like a maniac, dragging the woman firmly through the apartment to the kitchen, carefully tucking a loose shirt into a travel bag. She'd sit on the chair, leaving Brooke to sit upon the nearby love seat before she could continue her interrogation.

"Like. What the hell, Burkhart. All this time I thought that you were single, and you've been pining away for Eric Foreman? Is this why none of the blind dates that we and Fez set you up on went anywhere? Were you waiting for him to come back from school?" Jackie's eyes widened on the sudden deluge of accusatory comments, snorting at the impression that Brooke had apparently gotten from Eric's clandestine return from Africa. "Like, I mean, he was cute in a reedy way, but you can't just keep him here. Kitty would kill you, and there's like no space at all, you'd have to move into a bigger-"

"Brooke!" Jackie cried out in a loud whisper as the Kelso by marriage continued to allow her panicked voice to rise. "Breathe. Me and Eric aren't dating. And he's not moving in here. He's crashing on my couch until he can find a place to stay. He doesn't want to move back into his moms place, and we were friends all along, that's all. We talked now and then, and when he told me he was coming home, I offered to help out." Jackie took a low deep breath before giving Brooke a bemused stare. "Besides. He wasn't reedy, he was... a late bloomer."

" _Jackie."_ Brooke had been about to respond when the sound of Eric's voice silenced them both. _"Avert your eyes, I forgot a shirt, just let met get to my-"_ Jackie had turned to the voice at her name and then her thoughts came screeching to a halt. She watched a droplet of moisture dropping from his still wet messy hair, observing the droplet as it passed over his chest and traced the pattern of definition along Eric's impressive chest. She'd stared for a few moments before coughing and swallowing as Eric turned from her to offer Brooke a friendly smile and a comment about her daughter.

"Hot. Uh. Good. Betsy's good. It's her first summer on her feet. She keeps ripping off her clothing whenever she cane, often I find her and Michael wandering around in their underwear." Jackie barely managed to reign in her amusement as her friend slowly came to her senses. Jackie felt an odd stab of disappointment as Eric moved to grab a shirt, sliding it on and buttoning it up. He'd chat with Brooke relating stories of Michael's own youth as a child that barely stayed dressed, all the while rolling up his sleeves, sliding his vest on and getting his socks on.

It took three coughs for Jackie to snap from her day dreaming enough to look at Eric. The youngest Foreman would give Jackie a look that hinted at the errands they needed to run and Jackie carefully excused herself to get a shower. She might even have to turn the temperature down a bit. _'It must be the hormones. There's no way in the world that I could be that into Eric foreman.'_

* * *

"Eric. What's going on." Eric's smile faded just a bit as he gave a look at Brooke. He was tempted to claim that nothing was going on, but he saw the determined look in her face and settled on merely rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He'd dip a hand into his bag, drawing out a fresh handkerchief, using the patch of cloth to clean his glasses. "I know that you're not here on some sudden romantic Tryst. Jackie's been crying, you obvious slept on the couch. She's dressed like she's going through a breakup and you're treating her like you're afraid she's going to break."

"Jackie's got a lot on her mind. I promised that I wouldn't say anything, but you're her best friend. I think that she'll talk to you soon. Just. Be there for her, and don't hold... whatever it is against her. You're in more pictures then anyone else back there. You're that best friend she so desperately wanted in Donna, and. She needs that. I'll be here, but there's only so much that I can do for her. She'll need you, Fez, Kelso, My parents and even Betsy." Eric's expression softened and he smiled, slipping his glasses on. "Why don't you tell me about Betsy and Kelso. Did he ever manage to make into the Police Force?"

Just out of sight, Jackie slipped back from the edge of the hallway, clutching her towels in her arms and biting her lip the keep the tears in her mismatched eyes. As she headed for the bathroom she contented herself with the knowledge that while Eric had come back into her life to help her, he seemed to want to be here, and he seemed to be intent on getting back as much of his old life as he could. The sound of his laughter at some story about the Kelso family was like a balm against the guilt that had been cloying to Jackie for the last two weeks since Eric had told her he was coming to help her.

Jackie managed to keep her tears until she was under the warm spray of water and as she listened to the sound of quiet conversation and the occasional laugh from the other room, the look of tension on her features melted away, and a gentle smile graced her lips. She continued to cry, but for the first time in a while, things were beginning to look up and it was all thanks to Eric Foreman of all people.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Don't worry you needy bitches, we'll have plenty of Fez soon~


	6. Adding a Little Spice

**Author's Note:** I know that I don't usually do Story related things in the first note, but I fudged the time line a touch here in regards to season seven and eight. If you notice the changes, just roll with it, as it's nothing too big, mostly details related to Kelso and Brooke. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and honest the story of Kelso earning a place in Brooke and Betsy's life could be worth telling later.

* * *

" _Why don't you tell me about Betsy and Michael. Did he ever manage to make into the Police Force?"_

There was an amused pause from Brooke as Eric smoothly changed the subject but after a long poignant pause that Eric imagined was directed at him to show that she knew what was going on she'd move onto the subject of her husband and daughter.

"Well, Do you know the story of how me and Michael got back together after I left for chicago with Betsy? He came after me not long after you left Point Place." Eric would blink, thinking back to the halcyon days of 1979 and the rather insane amount of drama that his mother and Donna had tried to keep him up on.

"I think I remember uh. _Hyde_." Eric would pitch his voice down to keep Jackie from hearing."Saying something about Jackie and Kelso in a hotel room, before my mother told me about his whirlwind Vegas romance. After that I didn't really hear much on the Michael front until he started sending the letters to me with updates on Brooke and you." Eric paused blinking. "Which come to think of it, never mentioned Jackie in them, And she seems to have been a fixture in your lives, Fez was mentioned, though nothing in detail."

"Jackie asked us to keep her out of our correspondence, and I think Michael just assumed the you were keeping up with everyone else like you did with us." Eric shook his head sadly, adjusting her shirt and leaning forward.

"Me and Hyde haven't spoken since he disappeared from mom's basement chasing after... Well, since then. And Fez sent me care packages now and then, but his letters were always brief and mostly full of Sass." Eric would trail off not mentioning Jackie's lack of correspondence since that would just make Brooke even more suspicious.

"Well. In any case, after that drama settled and Steven came back with his hooker-wife in tow, the group fractured. Jackie stopped visiting point place for a while, only reconnecting with your parents after her show fell through and only seeing them when Steven was out, at least until he left, I didn't start seeing her and Fez until after me and Michael got together. But, I think you'll appreciate the story from the beginning."

"I left Point Place intent on leaving Kelso and everything behind. He was cute, and he really wanted to be part of Betsy's life, but he wasn't ready to be a dad. And I wasn't sure I wanted to raise two children." Brooke glanced at Eric, waiting for the sharp acerbic 'Ha!' that he'd been so famous for, but the sedentary young man merely nodded to indicate that she should continue. "Well, I was surprised when a few weeks later Kelso showed up on my doorstep. He was standing with suitcases and talking a mile a minute about how he was gonna be a great dad and he was gonna be a good husband and I just... I well yelled at him. I told him off, and called him an idiot, and I explained what I'd been trying to do, and why I didn't want to marry him and he just. Took it."

"I expected him to cry, or fake an eye injury. I expected him to qual under the pressure but the only thing that happened was the puppy dog expression on his face faded and his shoulders slumped. He stood there and listened to every complaint and criticism that I had and when I had talked myself hoarse and I stood there red faced and furious he said something that stuck with me to this day." Brooke would pause, closing her eyes to call up the memory before speaking in a calm slow fashion, repeating words that she'd no doubt committed to memory.

"'I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Brooke. I've had love and lost it to my own stupid immature mind. I've wasted opportunities far and wide. Education, Professional, Personal, I've screwed them all up, and to be honest it never really bothered me. But the thought of that girl in there growing up without me in her life was the first time that I felt truly... hurt by the loss of the something. And you're right, I might not be a great role model now, and I can't help you like I want yet, but I'm gonna find a way to support you and her no matter what.' And then he just. Turned and left." Brooke would shift, drinking at the glass of water by her.

"I thought that I would never see him again, you know? He'd get bored, or hungry, or scared and he'd run back home but he didn't. His parents had finally given up hope on his college aspirations and they'd cashed out his college fund to buy him a new truck for work. But instead of keeping it he'd traded it for a van. _'Buttercup'_ is what we called it, Me, Jackie, and Fez. It was a beautiful pastel yellow.

"It was an old VW Bus that had been owned by this older couple of hippies and they'd decided to sell it to someone more needing of it when they used their life savings to buy a farm. Michael traded the truck to them for the van, a tank of gas in the van, and the lease to the lot in the trailer park they'd been staying in. And he went and got a job. He could have gone home and worked as a security guard at his dad's firm, but he became on site security at a local chain of children's restaurants and the kids constantly tortured him. He walked back and forth every day cause he couldn't afford gas.

"And on top of it all, he would walk from the trailer park to my mom's place once a day to ring the doorbell and leave a gift. At first it was just pretty flowers that he'd found on his way, or some small toy or gift that he though that Betsy might enjoy. I think the only reason I didn't call the cops was the expression on his face that first night, and the cheques that he started leaving on paydays. He took enough money to buy food, and to keep himself clothed, clean sheltered and the rest was for me and Betsy,. This must have gone on for months before I finally caught him standing on my porch in the middle of December trying to leave his daily offering in the middle of a blizzard.

"He could barely stand and when I opened the door he still tried to slip back off into the night claiming he had to work in the morning. I finally took pity on him and brought him inside and helped him warm up. After that he started visiting weekly, and then daily to see brooke, and he was always quick to compliment me, though his old horn dog tone was gone and instead he was sweet. Like he wanted to see me smile just as much as Betsy smiled. "It was around Betsy's first birthday that I finally showed him all the money that he'd been giving us paired with my own savings and asked him if he wanted to move into the apartment that I was going to get myself and betsy.

"At first we were just roommates but, romance happened and Betsy was so happy when we were together that we tried again. We got married just last year. Jackie was my maid of honor. Kelso wanted you to be there, but he didn't feel right asking you to come home for something like that." Brookes animated features finally returned to his face and Eric let his own smile of appreciation show.

"I'm glad that Kelso finally grew up, He'd been allowed to cruise on his 'Man Pretty' Looks for so long that I had begun to wonder if anything would have snapped him out of it. What's he doing for work now? Still at the same place?" Eric blinked over at Brooke, smirking at her amused look.

"No, he was there for a year before her got offered job doing more actual Security work at a Mall here in town. He started on the night shift but with Betsy finally starting to talk and walk and such he applied for the day time manager position on got it recently." The brunette shifted, smiling. "Which is for the best, because it meant that we could spend more time with our friends. Jackie and Fez both work days, so it was always a pain to arrange barbecues and..." Brooke continued to speak as Eric's attention waved when he noticed a sight out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Brooke's voice completely blanked from his senses as he saw Jackie slip from the small hallway clad in a blue sweater, and tight jeans and a sturdy looking belt. As her blow-dried hair was pulled back and tied into a functional ponytail Eric was struck by the changes that the woman had undergone. Up to now he'd seen Jackie at her worst, and through it all that remained the same. The lack of make-up, the minor skin blemishes. The loose baggy clothing. But this Jackie was dressed up to face the world.

Eric's mind involuntarily drifted back to the sight of Jackie Burkhart of all people in his basement all those years ago when he'd still been in school. She had seemed so in charge and so secure in herself in the cheer outfit as she sat in Kelso's lap kissing him. Eric's reaction to that lovely little cheerleader outfit have been so very conflicted. The skirt and the fitted top had pulled at parts of Eric's mind and anatomy but the feelings had been quashed as necessary. There was no chance there, She'd never like a nerd like him, she dated pretty boys like Kelso. And even if she had been interested the guys would have never let him live down a girl like that, They'd have ripped him and burned him and it'd have made his own house unbearable, and despite all that he was tempted until the part of his mind that had been in love with Donna for so long had finally caught up with what was going on and declared rather emphatically that there was one girl and one girl only for Eric Forman.

Thinking back, though Eric considered the style of old long gone Jackie Burkhart who'd been doted on by the world and expected to get everything she wanted. The Jackie that stood before him though was different, the clothes were flattering without being showy, and the hair was lovely even though it hadn't been styled to the extremes that the teenager had gone to. Jackie's entire image didn't scream out in need for attention. Your eyes could slide past her in a crowd, but oddly if you looked for her, she'd still managed to wow you.

As Eric's eyes settled on Jackie's face he noticed the woman nervously looking at him. She'd let a genuine smile cross his lips before he gave her a wink and a single chuckle. The relief on his old friend's face was palpable. Finally noticing that the conversation had ended Eric would glance over to Brooke, grinning as she gave Jackie a quick smirk. "Looking Good Burkhart~" Eric merely nodded in agreement before slipping to his feet.

* * *

When Eric and Jackie had informed Brooke that they intended to do some shopping Brooke had begged off intent on getting back to the house. She needed to do some tidying up on her day off before Michael and Betsy got home and undid all of her careful work. After wishing the mother good luck Eric and Jackie piled into the Torino and headed out for a busy day. Despite the radio playing a steady stream of popular music, the ride was quiet, not awkwardly so, more that both of the occupants had their thoughts elsewhere. Though before long, Jackie's driving would see the silence broken.

"Didn't we just pass a Grocery Store?" Eric commented, point curiously over his shoulder at the Pricemart that was receding from them in the rear view windows. Jackie didn't seem particularly concerned as she continued on down the road.

"We're just getting food so we might as well go to the Farmer's Market, it's just up the road." Eric blinked, and smirked, leaning over to question Jackie curiously.

"Wait, is this Jackie Burkhart? Eating food that's come from the ground and that hasn't been sterilized? There could be dirt in it. You might have to... _wash it yourself._ " Jackie turned sharply to tell him off, though the genuine amusement in his dark eyes deflated much of Jackie's self righteous ire. The Brunette turned back to the road and reached her free hand out, grabbing Eric's face, tugging on his jaw and chin before pushing him back playfully.

"Just for that, Mister Foreman. You're cooking dinner." Eric would grin and shrug, settling back into his chair and allowing Jackie to steer the powerful car through downtown Chicago. Before long though they'd emerge from the vehicle and wandered toward the large out-door market. Despite the sunny weather the marquees were still out and most folks were hiding under them, no doubt reminded of the terrible weather of the last few days. Eric seemed content to follow in Jackie's wake as she wandered from stall to stall, talking to this farmer or that and checking produce.

The brunette made purchases here or there, spreading her money around buying fruits from one vendor, and veggies from another. Eric found himself handling a large deep basket as Jackie worked to collect fruits, veggies, and meats alike, carefully filling the basket. Despite himself Eric was amused. He'd heard the horror stories the other guys had told about Jackie's rabid shopping habits, and he found himself disagreeing. Jackie was smart, and she had an eye for bargains and quality. But Eric could appreciate both of those things himself and he wasn't above putting in the leg work to get the best of both.

"Are you thinking about what you're gonna be cooking me for dinner?" Eric would pause, giving Jackie a bemused smirk before turning smoothly.

"I have decided, come along Miss Burkhart." Eric would turn and slip off wandering through the isles and toward the massive sign at the south end of the market that read; 'Imports'

* * *

Eric grinned quietly as he worked, ignoring the nervous looks that Jackie kept sending the ingredients that he'd gathered around himself. After a few moments he'd roll his eyes at Jackie. "Oh. Make yourself useful. Put on some music and get us something to drink. Whatever you have on hand."

As Jackie busied herself at the fridge Eric would start by drawing out the steaks and moving to carefully use Jackie's rather well maintained knives to mince the meat, setting it aside in a bowl and turning his attention to the fresh garlic that he'd bought, peeling and chopping it. Eggs were taken out and cracked over the minced meat, and the garlic was tossed in. Fresh black pepper was crushed under a wooden bowl and sprinkled over and then Turmeric, Roasted Masala, chili powder and dried chili flakes all followed into the bowl. The last ingredient for the moment was fresh coriander roughly chopped and sprinkled over the mixture. As Jackie set a glass of White Wine by him Eric would wash his hands and dip them into the bowl roughly mixing the meat and ingredients by hand before setting to work rolling them into small meatballs that he set aside on a cutting board covered in wax paper.

Once the meat balls were rolled the his hand's washed Eric would splash oil in the pan, sipping at his wine as he waited for it to begin to sizzle. Taking a moment from his work he'd glance over at Jackie, lips curling into a bemused smile at the fascinated look on her face.

"I love my mom, but I doubt she'd be able to handle the spiciness of this food. But I think you'd enjoy it. It's a bit worse then taco's but not quite as bad as five alarm chili." Eric would grin as he turned back to his pan, adding the meatballs carefully one by one, rolling them in the sizzling oil until they were completely brown, the completed meatballs were set aside in a nearby crock pot, as more raw ones were added to pan. Eric would grin quietly, swaying his hips to the bit of the song as he worked, humming under his breath. He'd grin as he heard Jackie scoffing at his back.

"Hey, don't get upset because I sing it better then abba." He'd wink at the brunette before moving to sing under his breath, setting the rest of the cooked meatballs aside. As the oil and the drippings from the meat continued to sizzle Eric unwrapped the more esoteric ingredients that he'd gotten his hands on, moving to add 3 large green pods to the oil, carefully drawing out a brilliant red pod that was shaped into a 7 pointed star each lobe holding a seed. The pod was set into the oil as well letting the ingredients sit in the oil to cook for about 15 minutes.

After another generous sip of wine Eric would glance over at his ingredients peeling and grating two entire onions along with six firm tomatoes, lastly using the grater to grate a small ginger root. Once that was done Eric would add all three ingredients, stirring the concoction before setting to work chopping up a little more garlic and coriander. He'd turn his attention to the pot, adding the Garlic, along with more of the Marsala, chili powder, paprika, sugar, turmeric and salt. Once everything was in there Eric would glance around, pulling open a few cabinets to find a measuring cup.

Hot water was measured out and poured into the mixture. Eric would nod to himself as he set a lid on the pot, grinning over at Jackie and moving to rest his back on the stove.

"So, Eric." Jackie had been watching Eric's almost expert use of the knife and the various cooking implements. "You're gonna break Kitty's heart when she figures out that you can cook for yourself." Eric's eyes would drift over Jackie's form as he held a hand to his chest acting mock-affronted.

"Me? Cook for myself? That's what women are for." He'd roll his eyes, slipping over to lean on the counter near Jackie. "But I doubt she'll find out. She hasn't yet, and I can guarantee that a certain midget won't be telling her, or we'll have to deal with explaining just -how- she knows, hrm?" Eric laughed as Jackie's cheeks tinged with embarrassment. Instead of pushing for the burn, Eric turned to stir the food, sipping at his glass.

"She loves to think of me as her little boy. She loves to cook for me. I imagine that she loves to teach you to cook too, so if it makes her happy I just play it up to keep her smiling." Eric hummed before glancing back at Jackie quietly when the brunette finally broke her silence.

"So. Where did you learn to cook this? You certainly seem familiar with the process. Who taught it to you?" Eric would hum as he blinked thinking back to the story.

"Well, this is Curry. Meatball Curry, in the style of Cape Malay. I had this group of friends in university. We got stuck together on a project funding and building a playground for a small school near the university. I was a bit of a loner, but I managed to get the kids to trust us enough to help, and it took us less then half the time of the other groups. I guess they were impressed and they invited me out to drinks.

We started hanging out more and more and we became a group, I guess. We'd meet up on the weekends, and go out, or sit around my apartment reading and watching tv. Occasionally we'd wander down to the markets and we'd try to teach each other to cook recipes where we were from."

"Where you were from?" Jackie blinked, having assumed the other students were all African. Eric smirked over at the brunette.

"Cape Town's university has a fair bit of over-seas students coming in. There was six of us. Me from the U.S., Mark from the U.K. His girlfriend Anita who was Dutch, and then there were two locals named Inyoni, and Isaki. They were brother and sister. The last member was Abrahms. He was from Canada." Eric shifted, moving to open the lid of the dish, stirring carefully before moving to use a slotted spoon to add the meatballs to the rather thick sauce. More hot water was added and then Eric would move to get a second pot boiling.

"We'd find stuff at the market to try and cook, I once made a passable impression of grilled cheese and tomatoes with this odd sweet flat bread, some goat cheese and these interesting tomatoes. It was spicier then I was used to, but not bad." Eric would shrug as he added rice to the other pot.

"But yeah, It took three tries before Inyoni would declare that my food was fit to eat." Eric glanced over at Jackie and blinked at the odd look in her eye. He watched as the slim brunette was slowly dragging her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

* * *

" _But yeah, It took three tries before Inyoni would declare that my food was fit to eat."_ Jackie watched Eric as he spoke of his friends, watching his face light up, studying the affection that drifted through his deep eyes. She'd frown feeling that familiar stab of guilt through her chest that she'd dragged him from that life. She glanced at her wine glass, trying to think back to the last time that the Eric she'd known before he left had ever spoken of them with that same look in his eyes. To the Eric back then Friends were something to be tolerated and occasionally amused. She glanced up after a few moments of silent rumination, noting the curious look in Eric's eyes as he stared at her. She watched those lips as they parted and he'd been about to speak when she heard the door's lock twist and click and then a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Jackie my goddess, I heard that you were not feeling well, so Fez brings over the traditional remedy of my people. Tequila an-" The sound of a heavy glass bottle hitting the ground and rolling along with the scattering noise of a hundreds of large peanut filled m&m's rolling across the floor was heard.

"Aiyee Jackie! You were playing hookie to entertain some musclebound tanned lad. You missed meeting my beautiful angel to cavort with this scruffy haired sa-" Jackie turned to see Fez in all his glory standing amidst the remains of his candy, clad in leather pants and a vibrant top pointing at Eric. She watched as he started to dress down the poor man and then saw those dark eyes of his widen as he saw that familiar face and those dark eyes hidden under those 'scruffy' bangs.

"Hi Fez..."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I DID IT AGAIN. I'M FUCKING EVIL. There you go. Enjoy the Cliffie. I'll see you all on Friday. With FEZ. [[The Song that Eric was singing was Take a Chance on me by Abba. ^^]] [[Holy Shit, this is the longest story I've ever written. And I'm already thinking of spin-offs.]]


	7. A Dash of Fez

**Author's Note:** It's late but it's still Friday. Shorter chapter though, enjoy some Fluff and story stuff.

* * *

" _Hi Fez..."_

Eric's sheepish greeting rang out in the tiny kitchen and for a few moments the collection of young adults merely stood there, each an interesting and almost startling contrast to the other two. Eric's expression was sheepished and a bit worried, Jackie's expression had started off terrified though Fez's entrance and reaction had caused her face to shift into some barely concealed laughter. Fez had started out confused and his expression twisted toward offended, though before his candy obsessed mind could get all the way there righteous indignation rang through his expression.

"Hello Fez? HELLO FEZ?! Don't you hello Fez me, you. You. AMERICAN. Fez sends all these lovely care baskets and you cannot even tell fez that you are home. Look! Look!" Fez would throw his hands up, stalking over to toy with Eric's hair. "Look at this scraggly mess. You should have been in my chair the moment that you arrived, not hiding in Jackie's apartment like some kind of... of..." Fez would pause, eyes crossing as he mentally went over what he'd just said.

"YOU!" He'd spin in place rounding on Jackie. "You. You. Harlot. I thought we were friends, and you just. You keep paying customers and people in need for me all to sate your carnal lusts. I see how it is my goddess. I say. Good Day." Fez would turn, storming toward the door as Jackie slid out of her chair giggling and trying in vain to call his name. Eric would rub his face, snorting quietly.

"Fez. FEZ! Stop." Eric slipped out into the hall grinning as the irritated foreign man was struggling to shove his feet into a pair of rather fashionable leather boots. Eric would chuckle as he leaned on the wall. "Fez. Stop. C'mon. I've not been here that long. Jackie was just helping me settle. The only other person that knows I'm here is Brooke and we were gonna tell you soon." Eric would bite his lip fibbing a bit over the sound Jackie's giggles in the other room.

"Jackie even said that we should head to your shop soon to surprise you and let you fix my hair." He'd smirk as Fez slowed his efforts, shifting to speak casually. "C'mon back in Fez. Jackie could use some help cleaning up, and I'll even whip up something delicious for dessert for you." Eric would jump startled as a smiling Fez was suddenly back at his side.

"Dessert? Oh. Double Portions for Fez please. Now I must rescue my candy." Fez would storm off ahead of Eric, calling out to Jackie. "Jackie! Aiyee! You're rolling in my candies. They'll get stuck in your hair. Come. Help fez get these gathered up. When did you last clean your floor."

Eric playfully rolled his eyes, dipping into the kitchen and moving to whip up something for Fez to eat that he might enjoy.

* * *

The meal went over Well. Jackie handled the spice surprisingly well, though Eric found himself rather fond of that dark shade of russet on her cheeks as she did her best to eat the food. Fez kept alternating between shoveling the spicy concoction into his mouth and then chugging ice cold milk claiming that the food reminded him of home. Once again Jackie and Eric were merely reminded that they had never learned the name of the nation that Fez came from, never mind anything else except for the most esoteric of cultural traditions, as well as the fact that Fez had as yet not learned enough to return home and conquer it with an iron fist.

As was usual, Fez was the first to finish off his plate but Jackie was not far behind him, gently fanning her mouth and sipping at her wine trying to take the edge of the spiciness. Eric could see that Jackie was rather fond of the food, though he imagined that he'd need to space out the sessions of spicy food until Jackie built up a better tolerance for the heat. Seeing that both of the other two occupants had finished Eric's set his napkin over his own nearly finished plate, setting it aside and moving over to carefully open the fridge bringing out what looked almost like cake made from banana bread, though it had been topped with some sort of brownish glazed icing. Eric would set the cake on the table, carefully slicing it and offering slices to both of the table's occupants before taking his own and nibbling.

"Oh my, it's like banana's. On Banana's what is it Eric?" Fez's accented voice cut over Jackie's slow groan of delight and relief as the cool whipped banana tooping killed the lingering burning sensation in her mouth. Eric would snort and turn to respond to fez, once he'd finished the bit in his mouth.

"One of our companions was from further up north this banana recipe is something her mother taught her. It's better then banana bread, though if my mother asks, her banana bread is still the best banana flavored thing that I've ever eaten." The slim man would give both of his companions a stern look getting a laughing agreement from both before turning his attention back to his dessert.

Jackie and Eric both took their time eating and chatting with fez, finishing off the rest of the bottle of wine with their brown friend as if they were both worried about what might happen when they were left along again. Neither really noticed that the other wasn't fighting them on the dragging of the heels. Eventually though Fez claimed that he had to return home to deal with a few things that he'd left tied up and the foreign boy was gone leaving Jackie and Eric alone to clean up the remains of dinner together in that quiet comfortable way that neither could really explain.

* * *

Soon enough the dishes were washed and dried, the floor cleaned and the kitchen pristine and Eric would emerge from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn in his hands to find Jackie clad in a long shirt and shorts and once more curled up on the couch, under the blanket he'd slept under. Eric would move, dropping comfortably next to Jackie and peering over at the screen. "So. What're we watching Miss Burkhart?" Eric's voice was low and playful as he offered over the popcorn.

"American werewolf in London. It came out last year but me and Brooke couldn't afford to go see it. I though it looked neat." Eric would shrug, watching as Jackie glanced at him and her eyes darkened imperceptibly before turning her attention back to the movie. Eric's dark gaze would follow hers for a bit, watching as David Naughton and Griffin Dunne explored rural london and got into trouble. When the first commercial came though Eric was ready, gently reaching out and drawing Jackie's attention back to his own face.

"Jackie. What's wrong you've been quiet since before Fez got here, and you keep giving me odd looks. Are you regretting telling me about what was going on? If I'm getting to be too much I could just go back to my parents-" Eric's voice cut off as Jackie reached out, silencing him with a finger on his lips. The movement was so similar to the bossy brat from his basement crew that Eric simply fell silent, watching her.

"It's not that Eric. I just. Do you regret coming here? I just I involved you in all this and it's none of your business but you're here propping me up and helping me get through things, and I just. I can't. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to just. Vanish in a few months, blaming me for every bad thing that's happened since you left Africa. I just. I can't take that happening again." Her voice was soft and the words emerged in a broken jumbled mess, though with a few moments Eric caught the gist of it. Eric would reach out, gently drawing Jackie's dark eyes up to peer into his own emerald ones.

"Jackie, even if I hadn't been intending to come home originally, I would have come when you asked and never regretted it. Despite my attitude growing up, my parents instilled in me that you and the rest of the gang were family to me. I never had much more then them and Laurie, and you know what she was like. You were the bratty younger sister that I never had, and yes it was your job to ridicule me and try to break me and Donna up, but you did care about me when I needed it. What sort of person would I be if I hadn't come back." Eric would gently brush the tears from the younger girls dark features. There'd be a moment of silence as they both peered into each other's eyes until a roar from the tv broke the spell and Jackie would bury her face in Eric's chest.

"I don't know what Donna didn't see in you, Eric." She'd speak softly, voice thick with unshed tears as she clung to the older boy. Eric for his part smirked and tightened his arms around the younger girl, leaning down and playfully muttering into her ear.

"I was six inches too short, and almost 10000 miles too far away." His lips would curl up as Jackie laughed weakly into his chest and he shifted to lay fully on his back, leaving the popcorn on the table close at hand so Jackie could remained wrapped around his torso and still watching the movie. The pair would sit and watch the movie in companionable silence the heavy weight of worry and guilt finally starting to lift from the both of them.

* * *

The movie had been rather lame truth be told, They'd watched the end but lacking any true enjoyment they flicked the channels till they found something interesting to watch and let it run as they both sank comfortably into sleep both forgetting that they were in a rather compromising position. This is how the moonlight would find them much later in the night as Jackie's weary eyes drifted open and took in the position she was in. She hadn't slept that well in weeks and she very much wanted to snuggle back into Eric's chest and enjoy the contact as long as she should but instead her attention was drawn to Eric's sleeping face.

The youngest Foreman had moved to hold Jackie protectively in his sleep as she rested over his chest and his face was calm, and serene, seemingly content with the world. Jackie wondered if the expression was due to her presence or in spite of it. Small tanned fingers would slip out, gently dragging over Eric's cheek and touching his lips nervously, the whole time watching his eyes to see if he'd awaken. When he didn't stir she'd reach down, gently tracing his ears before leaning in slowly, carefully and moving to press her lips to Erics. _'A single kiss couldn't hurt'_

Jackie would let her lips ghost over Eric's own once or twice, slowly tracing over the surprisingly soft lips. She was used to Steven's chapped lips and Michael's everywhere kisses that were more saliva then skin. Eric's lips were soft, hinting at his soft spoken nature. Jackie let the contact linger for a few moments and she'd been about to pull back when the arm around her waist tightened and another slid into her hair. Eric's lips molded to her own and he kissed her. Soft lips pushing gently into her own, tongue slipping out to caress along Jackie's own lips. As the contact came the slow drag of Eric's fingernails along her scalp would cause the smaller girl to moan faintly in delight and Eric's tongue took the opportunity to dive in and dance with Jackie's tongue, luring it out into a game of cat and mouse.

The kiss dragged on like this for a few moments Jackie's body shivering with the warm tingles that washed through her as Eric's hands slid through her hair and over her covered back but eventually the young man would draw back, panting and Jackie's cheeks would flush. She'd bury her face in his neck, whimpering both at the feeling of heat washing through her body, and the embarrassment she felt at taking advantage of Him. The only thing that would make it all worse would be hearing the half asleep Eric groaning Donna's name. She'd not spoken to the redhead since she'd broken Eric's heart, and she hated to think that she might rekindle that passion in him.

"Mn. Jackie." His words were thick with sleep and he'd tighten his arms around her. Jackie would start a bit slowly leaning up on Eric's form, glancing down nervously at the young man that watched her with his own half asleep eyes. As her form tensed the young man would give her a lopsided smile and he'd comment further. "That was nice. Unexpected, but... Nice." He'd say softly, barely managing to hold back a yawn.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : KISSING AND MORE CLIFFIES CAUSE I'M EVIL. AHAHAHAHAHA. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. Love ya all. ^^


	8. A Brunette, A Blonde, and a Redhead

**Author's Note:** So. It's been... a while. Heh. Sorry. Life intervened and then I spent a while going over old chapters and checking on them. Corrected a few errors, and then sat down to hammer out the general plot line of the story a touch more.

* * *

" _That was nice."_

Eric stared up at Jackie nervously. He was very tempted to scrub at his sleep crusted eyes with his hands to try and get a better look at Jackie, though the wide-eyed expression on the brunette's face kept him from doing any sudden movements lest she jump from his form and run from the room. Eric lay there quietly, feeling rather self conscious as Jackie lay across his reclined form, her small chest and soft hips pressing against him in a rather intimate way that sleeping Eric had been a bit less nervous about sharing with the brunette.

Despite that rather overwhelming urge to roll over and hide his appreciation from the brunette, Eric's attention was drawn to the way she continued to stare nervously at him. He'd loft an eyebrow, finally realizing that despite his... predicament Jackie was a bit more focused on what he'd said then what she was resting against. Eric would carefully lift one of his long fingered hands, cupping the other woman's cheek, blinking as Jackie's eyes finally closed and she'd lean into the touch with a need that surprised the young man.

"It was very nice~ I didn't think you had it in you to steal such a kiss, Miss Burkhart~ Should I be worried for my virtue?" He'd aim for teasing though the woman merely bit her lips softly and spoke, eyes widening just a touch as she returned his playful barb with just a bit more heat.

"I'll have you know that I have never stolen a kiss in my life. I am Jackie Burkhart and men used to line up in the streets to grovel for a chance to taste my lips. You should feel lucky that I deigned to grace you with such a kiss. Even if in my haste and scientific curiosity I happened to skip the asking part." She'd stammer softly, flushing. Part of Eric was amused, but a voice in the back of head claimed that this was a challenge, and for once instead of ignoring that part of him he moved to gently grip her chin.

"Scientific curiousity, huh?" Eric would grin slowly as he studied Jackie's features, observing her bashful nod and crimson blush. "Well Jackie, if you remember Highschool Science you'll know that there's one thing important to the Scientific Method." His lips would quirk into a dangerous smirk before he leaned in, casually and carefully he pressed his lips to Jackie's, kissing her slowly and gently. The contact would linger a touch more then Jacki'e's had; Eric letting his own lips move against Jackie's in gentle kiss, intending to playfully make his point. Eric was surprised when Jackie surged against him, arms tangling around his neck and he responded carefully, parting his lips and pushing into the contact. As Jackie's tongue came into play Eric would let his own dart forth, teasing and toying with Jackie's own tongue. His hands would move to tangle in her hair, his arm around her back remaining firm.

There'd be a slow moan of delight from Jackie into his mouth as his fingernails grazed over the tiny girl's scalp. Eric would let the contact remain for a few moments before slowly lowering his head. Jackie would follow him for a few moments, rather reluctant to end the kiss, but after a moment she got the message and drew back, panting softly as she stared down at him with those shimmering luminescent eyes.

"Th-That...was-" She'd cut off, panting quietly and burying her face into the taller man's neck.

"Empirical evidence, yes~ Always very important for such Scientific curiosities as this~" Eric would grin as he let himself shift into a more comfortable position, holding the tiny woman quietly. Jackie's embarrassed laughter in his neck caused Eric to smile, holding her comfortably against his front. The pair would settle in quietly, slowly drifting into a companionable silence. Into this comfortable stillness, Eric's hand would slowly move to run up and down Jackie's spine.

"Eric..." The brunette would slowly relax against his frame. Eric would sit there, listening as the girl spoke in a voice that sounded oddly vulnerable. "I. I'm not sure that I can deal with the talk about all this right now... on top of everything. Can we just... let it sink in? I." She'd rub her cheek against his neck quietly, and Eric would smile softly as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, don't worry Jackie. No pressure." He'd smile faintly as he let her settle against him, watching her as he continued his slow gentle petting. The brunette would sink into him a bit heavier as her breaths began to even out.

"Thanks Eric. I always knew that I could trust you."

* * *

Jackie came awake with a start, scrabbling around tiredly and feeling confused when she didn't feel the back of the couch near her. She'd open her eyes muzzily blinking as she noted the bedroom and the dim lighting. The brunette nervously wondered if it'd all been a dream but then she noted the long button down shirt she'd switched to during the night when her sweater had been too warm for the under the blanket cuddling. The top still smelled like Eric.

As she sleepily tried to get her bearings the cause of her sudden wakefulness would repeat itself, heaving banging on the door. Jackie'd stagger to her feet, moving to open her door and wondering why Eric hadn't gotten it. She also wondered why he'd moved her to bed. She glanced in the sitting room noting that the area was cleaned and that Eric's bags were still present. She'd blink, still seeing no Eric and hearing no shower she'd glance in the kitchen. Still nothing.

As the banging on the door continued she'd move over to it wondering if Eric had gone out and forgotten to get her keys off the hook. She'd move to unlock and open the door, glancing out to see, not Eric. She stood there in a shirt way too large for her, that covered the rather short shorts that she wore leaving the impression that she was naked under it if the long expanses of tanned skin were anything to go by. As she glanced out at where she expected Eric's face to be instead she saw a built chest with an impressive bust.

She'd follow the line of the torso up past a narrow neck and onto a rather irritated looking face. She'd smile nervously as she studied the tall powerfully built blonde looming in her doorway. She'd nervously shift on her feet taking a step back and letting the other woman get a good view of her.

"Jackie Burkhart! Here I am worried out of my mind that your father died, or that you'd found out that some other family you cared about was dead and you're shacked up with some strange man. That shirt looks good on you." She'd add stepping into the apartment and closing the door. She'd immediately stride past Jackie heading for the kitchen instead of the sitting room luckily.

"Ronnie! Wait. I'm- It's not-" Jackie tried to comment as she followed in the taller woman's wake, though she was rather soundly cut off when the blonde's playful voice spoke.

"Hold that though. You can tell me what I've got wrong once you tell me who Eric is, and why he felt that you needed to know that he'd gone to deal with some banking. And why he absolutely had to assure that he'd back before too late." The blonde would turn to stare at her best friend with a shark-like grin on her face.

"Uh. Well. You see..."

* * *

Eric glance at his watch, noting that Jackie would probably be up and making herself breakfast as she danced around her kitchen. He'd woken early and rather then lay there trying to go back to sleep he'd decided that he need to get a few things done. Jackie wasn't going to need him on her couch for the rest of her life and that meant that he needed to start getting things ready for when he had other things to do. The first thing on his to-do list was to get his bank account set up. He'd been waiting in the uncomfortable bank in the lobby of the large bank for almost an hour when a harried looking man gave him an irritated look and gestured for him to follow from the main lobby to a small office off the side. Eric was pointed roughly to a chair and he'd sit quietly before giving the older man a polite smile.

"Well. What do you want?" He'd ask, voice laced with irritation as he stared at the young scruffy looking man. "We don't do student accounts here if that's what you're wondering. You better have some money if you're wasting my time like this." Eric's smile would falter just a bit as his eyes narrowed. He'd shift back in his seat crossing his legs smoothly.

"Wasting your time? You're the account manager, correct? That's what your placard says. Why would you helping me open an account be a waste of time for you, or your bank?" His voice was deceptively calm as he gave the reddening man a curious look.

"Why you little twerp!" His voice raised a bit and Eric would push his chair back. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that!" Eric would set his hands on his knees, pushing himself to his feet.

"I can see that my business isn't welcome here. I'll take my money elsewhere." He'd reach down picking up his suitcase and flipping it open to reveal the heavy duty expensive lock-box that he'd carried. Eric knew that doing so gave the impression that he had more cash than he truly did, but the bank manager had irritated him. As the man's face paled Eric turned to leave, grabbing a comment card as he did so. "I fear that I cannot stay to fill this out, but I'll be sure to call my comments in."

As the man stammered for him to stop Eric would storm out of the bank and across the quiet street. He'd duck down an alleyway coming out on the next street before slipping into a diner. He'd mutter to himself as he flopped down into a booth and dropped his case next to him. As he glared at the table he'd blink when he heard a friendly voice to his left.

"Bank trouble? Must be twice a week someone ducks in here after that dumb-ass over at Savings and Loans makes a fuss." She'd mutter as she draw out a pad, flipping it open and grabbing a pen before continuing. "What can I help you with, -." Her voice was familiar and Eric would glance up, blinking at the familiar face before him.

"...Donna?" Eric was proud to say that his voice -barely- cracked at all despite the shock of seeing the redheaded woman standing before him. Brilliant emerald eyes would stare up into the freckled face of the literal giant before him.

* * *

It'd been a quiet week for Donna, her bosses hadn't been ecstatic at the idea of her giving her notice, but considering her own personal issues they had understood. And the notice that she'd given had allowed the bank to hire someone to replace her, that Donna herself could help train. Honestly, Donna hadn't expected anything interesting to happen today, three days before her final shift, but when she saw the sandy haired man storming into the building, gripping a briefcase in one hand as he muttered to himself.

She saw several of the other young girls that manned the counter arguing among themselves about who would go over and comfort the poor man. When she glanced over at her trainee and noted the younger woman working quietly on some long delayed paperwork she waved a hand to still the now pouting women and then walked over and leaned over to peer down at the man taking in his features.

She could see why the others had gotten so competitive about the man. His skin was pleasantly tanned, and the fitted dress shirt he wore hinted at a pleasant amount of strength in his form. The calloused hands and scarred lower arms implied that the gentleman wasn't afraid of hard work. His hair wasn't too long or too short, and it looked pleasantly tousled.

"Bank trouble? Must be twice a week someone ducks in here after that dumb-ass over at Savings and Loans makes a fuss." She'd speak softly, trying to put a tone of wry amusement on his lips, hoping to help the poor man settled down after his no doubt harrowing experience. "What can I help you with, -." It wasn't until he glanced up at the familiar features of his face finally stood out to her, though she'd almost convinced herself it was just a bad imitation till she met those expressive eyes.

 _'No, no, no, no, no, this can't be possible.'_

"...Donna?" his voice was soft, curious, though Donna's familiarity with the young man in question to detect the hint of his distress.

"Eric! What're you doing here, did you ask my dad where I am?" The words slipped from her throat, harsh and accusatory before she could stop it and she was surprised instead of a yelp and an instant denial she merely ended up on the receiving end of a narrowed eyed look from those emerald eyes. Donna even had the decency to blush when Eric's words came forth reprimanding her.

"I'm here to set up a bank account Jackie. I haven't spoken to bob in years, though for some reason he still sends me a rather pun-tastic card every Christmas and birthday." He'd give the woman a stern look before lifting up his briefcase and setting it on the table. "Who would I speak to about that? I need to make a sizable deposit as well."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Small cliffhanger here. =] I should probably start puttering around a bit more and putting out more chapters more quickly, though I cannot commit to an update schedule just yet.


	9. Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the slow update schedule but my muse, whilst returned, has been rather fleeting. Looking at Quotes and music helps though, so pardon their minor inclusions into this chapter. It might be an ongoing thing.

For those of you Curious.

Brookes dance is; **I wanna dance with somebody** _by_ **Whitney Houston**

Jackie's dance is; **I'm still standing** _by_ **Elton John**

(I know I fudged the dates a bit, but just go with it.)

* * *

 **Quote of the Chapter:** _I swore I would never want another, but have you met the boy? He carries lightning in his fingertips, underneath skin made from flames. I knew from the moment he touched me I was ashes to his name. -_ **Nikita Gill**

* * *

" _Eric where are we going? I don't want to go outside, I was hoping to stay in and watch another movie, Eric."_ Jackie's voice was plaintive, almost hinting at the whinyness that had once pervaded her voice to such successful ends as making the Michael Kelso's and the Steven Hydes of point place wrap themselves around their fingers. Eric Foreman though, was made of tougher stuff. At least that's what he was telling himself. Though that didn't really explain why he hadn't told Jackie about his meeting with Donna earlier.

It hadn't taken long for Eric to convince Donna that their meeting was a mere coincidence. Probably part of it had to do with the fact that Eric hadn't really been all that concerned with her life, or what she was doing. Eric wasn't rude but he had clearly went to the bank with business on his mind. Though that hadn't stopped Donna from rambling to him about her life. How she'd had two and a half children with Randy, and how they lived in a neat little house with a white picket fence, and her life was perfect. Eric had barely managed to keep himself from snidely asking how her Journalism career was going. Or her Radio career. The parts of Eric that had carefully memorized Donna's goals and aspirations had slowly starved to death years ago.

" _Jackie, you need to get out of the house. You're not an invalid. It shouldn't take us too much longer to get there, and I promise that if you hate it, we can go home and you can curl up under the blankets like a lump once more."_ The young man would carefully tuck his hands into the pockets of his pants, having foregone the use of a jacket considering the weather. It wasn't balmy July just yet, but the early summer warmth was certainly present tonight on the streets of Chicago.

* * *

Before she could control herself Jackie would let out a soft huff, crossing her arms. It was an action that would be familiar, perhaps to Eric, as a symbol of her reluctant compliance. It was also a sign to Jackie herself what sort of effect that Eric was having on her. She was a mature, respectable business woman, and here was Eric Foreman of all people bringing out the childish cheerleader in her once more. _'At least,'_ Jackie though to herself. _'My taste in fashion hasn't suffered a similar regression.'_

The outfit that Jackie had chosen certainly showed off her new and improved sense of fashion. Fitted black jeans with a simple black leather belt with silver metal fittings and studs. The belt matched the high heeled boots that the woman wore so well that they had almost certainly came paired as a set. The rest of her form was wreathed in a fitted black cashmere top that came to a stop at mid-forearm. Atop that a loose gray sweater hung from her shoulders and sat open at the front. The outfit screamed 'casual but sexy.'

It hadn't been a difficult outfit to assemble, which was helpful as she had tried long and hard to dissuade Eric from taking her out into the world, to the point where she was left a mere forty-five minutes to get herself presentable before Eric had dragged her from the house intent on walking somewhere in the city. Jackie had kept up her protestations on the short part of the walk that had ensued but Eric was firm, and Jackie was at most halfhearted in her efforts to escape from the outing. Before long though, the brunette's gaze would turn to the air around them trying to figure out where they might be headed.

Jackie had kept her head on a swivel watching the quiet streets of her neighborhood vanish from around them and they made their way through busier streets. Jackie would step closer to Eric, quietly wrapping one hand around Eric's arm, her fingers quietly dragging over the soft silky fabric of his top. She'd trail close to him as she observed where they were headed and as the stores and malls slipped past and the clubs and bars started to come into view an idea blossomed forth in her mind.

' _A dance club.'_ The thought itself shocked Jackie, she'd have expected this from Brooke or Fez perhaps, but not any of her other male friends, though memories of blackmailing Eric about his dancing in front of the TV and the guys ripping on him about Disco would flicker from the depths of her mind. _'Perhaps, it isn't really all that shocking, considering Eric.'_

Eric would continue to lead Jackie past the Discotheques and the more grungy new punk places, eventually stopping at a more classy looking bar in what looked to be the remains of an old Theater. The doors were guarded by a number of rather large men, though with the hour still fairly early the lines were short and moving somewhat quickly.

The pair had been about to get in place at a line, and Jackie prepared to rib Eric a bit when a girlish squeal from the left would startle them both followed by a heavily accented voice calling out.

"Brooke! Inside Voices, there is no need to damage the fez with your screaming. Jackie! Eric! How come you did not tell the Fez that you would be going out tonight to shake your bon-bons? We would have come and got you." Jackie'd wince before turning to find Fez in a pair of painted on leather pants, and a loose silk top that showed off his dismal lack of chest hair. To the left and behind Fez would be a rather well done up Brooke.

"Fez! Brooke, What're you two doing out? It's Friday night, right? We don't usually go out to Saturday's." They'd head over toward where Fez was standing with Brooke, the Foreign man, and Kelso's wife having been at a rear entrance to the club, probably stepping out to take a break from the heat and noise within.

"Fez's goddess dumped him, and when he tried to get into my second tub of emergency Cookies 'n Cream Ice Cream, I told him that he needed to get back out there. When I had to have Michael tackle him to keep him from calling Ronnie to beg for another chance, I decided that we'd go out. Michael is at home with Betsy, and icing his eye." She'd glance up at Fez, lifting an arm threatheningly at the mocoa skinned boy.

"What~ He was going for my hair-do, I am an artist, I'm sure that if your brute of a husband was trying to get his fingers on the Mona-Lisa, then Mister Leo DaVinny would have gone after his eye too." The man would flounce, giving Jackie and Eric a casual once over. "And what of you two, hrm?! Fez was sure that the love-birds wouldn't want to have gone out at all, too busy canoodling to even tell Fez that Eric was home."

* * *

 _'It's odd,'_ Eric thought quietly to himself, his own soft mental voice a poignant counterpoint to the electric thrum in the air in the club. The heavy bass, and blasting percussion washing over them all. _'When you think of leaving home, you imagine that you'll miss everything so much, you run it over in your mind, thinking of the things you'll miss. A kiss from a redheaded amazon, the sound of your friends chattering in the basement. The sound of your mother cooking above you, and the indistinct grumbling of your father.'_

 _'But you're wrong, sort of. It's not that you don't miss them, and you do, it's that it doesn't really hit you till you feel them again.'_ Eric would pause, glancing quietly over his shoulder, listening the faint sounds of Fez working himself into a froth about some imagined slight, and ranting, and Jackie's exasperated smacking down of the poor foreign boy. He hadn't missed this when he was gone, it wasn't one of the things that he'd thought of those early lonely nights across the Atlantic, but, now that he was hearing it once more, it was one of the things that reminded him of what he'd missed in his absence.

It was the small differences. Eric did see the small familiar bits of Jackie that time hadn't distilled out of her. That fire, the independence, but she was also so different. There was a tentativeness to her. This Jackie wasn't completely indifferent to the cruelties of the world around her, and she wasn't so self absorbed that she believed that the world literally revolved around her. The faintest hints of guilt and worry that Eric occasionally caught in her gaze told him that.

But more then that, there was Fez, no longer a nervous inexperienced boy. He was still naive in that particular way of his. But he was successful. And there was a confidence and a steel to him. Eric couldn't ever remembering seeing Fez like that. It was almost reminiscent of Hyde when they'd first met without that stoner's more acerbic tendencies. Fez managed to pull it off whilst remaining earnest and forthcoming.

Eric's musing would come to a halt as he finally managed to slip through the crowds surrounding the bar. He'd quickly snag the attention of a bartender, his tall thin frame eliciting enough attention. The young man would politely ignore the appraising look that the younger woman gave him and the flirtatious smile, doing his best to come across as more clueless then disinterested. Truthfully, if circumstances were different the teacher might have been interested.

Quickly explaining his order, the woman's disappointment fading to understanding when the number of drinks were ordered. Eric would draw a few bills from his pockets, handing them over and then taking the tray two bottles, and the tucking them under one arm before hefting up the Pina Colada and the Long Island Iced tea. He'd carry them carefully through the crowd, using her arms to shield himself from the worst of the jolts.

The young man would set down the bottles, sliding one to brooke, and setting the iced tea before a rather exuberant Fez managed to get his hands on the Pina Colada and set to work consuming it, raving about his rather impressive love affair with rum. Eric, though would barely have time to crack the seal on his own beer, and take a sip before Michael Kelso's brunette wife had crashed into him and grabbed his arm, dragging him off to the sound of Fez's loud whining, and Jackie's ecstatic laughter.

The music above would change as Eric allowed himself to be dragged off without too much fanfare. He noted Jackie's amused eyes, and Fez's affronted look and Eric figured that he was being set up for some sort of interesting outcome. It was suitably bouncy and whilst Eric hadn't gone out dancing as much after his emigration, he wasn't a stranger to the more modern dances. When Eric heard the words, his lips would curl into a smirk.

* * *

Fez's pouting had stopped as the pair came to a stop a short distance away. Jackie was familiar with Brookes typical style of dealing with men that had asked her dance, at least those that weren't Kelso, but she had never seen Brooke take someone else dancing. A momentary flash of guilt would wash over Jackie as she considered that this little display was almost certainly her fault, since Brooke knew that Eric knew why Jackie had been so withdrawn, and he'd refused to share it with Jackie's best friend. Noting the familiar predatory look on Brooke's face, Jackie would cover her face until she heard the sound of Fez's gasp.

As Jackie had expected Brooke had come to a stop in a comfortable pose that let her tap her feet and sway her hips a touch, arms crossed and staring at Eric expectantly. Most men in this position would try to draw the woman into a dance, more to copy her moves, but Eric it seemed had cottoned onto the game and the man was moving with surprising grace. The sandy haired man had loosened a few buttons on his top, mussed his hair a bit and set himself spinning in place, twirling and coming to a stop, jutting his hips back, smoothly shifting into a move that got his hips and hands moving.

Jackie's lips would curl into a grin as against her own intentions Brookes lips curled into a smile and she'd wave her hands at Eric, as his rather smooth and graceful motions made the woman look a touch lazy. The brunette would slip smoothly into a snake, casually moving, Eric slipping carefully in behind and to Brookes left, dancing in time with her, following her expertly as Brooke shifted out of the step into others.

Eric seemed to pick up the older moves quicker, but even the newer Footlose and Flashdance steps weren't too difficult for Eric, the young man merely having to watch Brooke going through the move once before falling into step, standing close and dancing in time with the shorter Redhead. Jackie's smile would grow as Brooke herself, even seemed to be enjoying herself.

"My, Eric can dance. Perhaps now Fez will have some actual competition." The man would say softly, seemingly forgetting that Eric had danced a lot back in the old days, from his hidden and secret passion for Disco to the various times that they'd caught him dancing, or that his dancing had saved Jackie or the others. Jackie's lips would pull into a frown considering the sheer number of times that Eric's bizarre affectations had ended up making or breaking their adventures. She'd shake her head quietly as the song came to an end and a giggling Brooke lead a heavily breathing Eric back to their table.

Eric would brush his hair from his eyes before scooping up his bottle and taking a long pull of the beer within. Jackie's attention would drift over the man's sweaty hair, curiously watching a bead of sweat drifting along Eric's temple and down over his stubbly chin. She'd blink as Eric casually wiped the sweat away, Eric's emerald eyes focused on Fez as the foreign boy bubbled at him. Jackie'd blink at the soft frown that crossed Eric's features, and the small brunette would wonder if Eric had just realized that he probably needed to shave.

Jackie was quietly wondering both why she wanted to tell Eric to wait to shave till she could run her fingers over that stubble, and why the idea of doing both the talking, or the running of the fingers simultaneously filled her with warm and a touch of embarrassment. She was Jackie Burkhat after all, if she wanted to use and abuse a poor young man cause of his rugged stubble then that shouldn't be embarrassing. Though this was Eric, the boy was literally one of her oldest friends. The internal debate had continued for a few moments until Jackie was startled from her staring and musing by Brooke's bony shoulder crashing into her own.

Jackie came to her senses to note that everyone's eyes were on her. She'd squeak a touch before coughing lightly, glancing over at Eric in curiousity.

* * *

" _Did you want to dance Jackie?"_

Eric had fended of Fez's efforts to challenge him to some sort of formalized Duel of Dance by finally agreeing to visit the young man's barb- sorry, Hairstylists Boutique. _(With capital letters.)_ Though Eric had managed to extract a promise from the young man about an agreement to try and not cut too much off of his head. Eric had found a certain appreciation for a bit of length to his hair. And Fez had agreed that all the sun in Africa had given him some pleasant enough highlights.

The debate done and half the bottle of beer having slaked his thirst, Eric had turned his attention to Jackie, catching the woman's gaze staring intently at him, a curious blend of emotions visible in her mismatched eyes. Eric would cough softly before glancing at Jackie, though in the end it would take Brooke herself nudging the former cheerleader before Jackie would draw her face away from his lips and jaw to finally focus on his eyes in startled confusion.

"Well?" Eric give the poor girl a moment to collect her scattered thoughts before casually repeating the question that he'd offered as the music switched to a new song above them. "Did you wanna try dancing? I get the feeling it'll be a bit less of a contest with you there." He'd smile faintly as the dulcet tones of Elton John started to filter through the club around them, holding his hand out invitingly.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : For the vast majority of this chapter, I was locked within my room blasting bilboard hits from 1983. So. Now my family thinks I'm a touch crazy no doubt. I should hope that the lot of you appreciate this~


End file.
